Hogwarts Exchange Students
by nut job
Summary: Harry Potter Crossover with One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, Negima and Yu Yu Hakusho, all characters modified to fit in the HP world. Set in Harry's 4th year, and loosely following its plot. Read inside for full summary. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: The Portkey

**Hogwarts Exchange Students**

Rated T for Teen, for slight cursing

**Disclaimer: **I dont own any characters here; they belong to J.K. Rowling, Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi, Eiichiro Oda or Ken Akamatsu. The world, including names for Quidditch teams and most spells, belong to J. K. Rowling, which Ive used for my own convenience, albeit trying to loosely follow the Harry Potter plot.

**Harry Potter Crossover with Dragon Ball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho and One Piece, and featuring Magister Negi Magi!**

**Alternate Universe, set in Harrys fourth year. **Its LOOSELY based on the 4th book. In the beginning itll be a lot more alike and things will be changing as the story moves on, but dont expect too much parallelism, especially due to the fact that its been ages since Ive read it.

Characters from all series are tweaked to HPs world, but I will try to maintain them as loyal as possible to their original series counterparts. Their language will be tweaked according to where they are from though, since I didnt want all of them to be from Japan. No need to truly read any of the series here beforehand, except probably Harry Potter, but it helps to know the characters.

**Summary: **After last years up and downs, and newfound hope he might not have to graduate Hogwarts living with his uncles, Harry is laying down in the his room, over in the Weasley home. Soon hell be going to the world cup, US versus Japan, right there in his British country. But the fun will be short-lived, as Death Eaters knock cause disasters as the cup ends. Shaken up, they return to Hogwarts, learning the commotion of this year has just gotten started. A child teacher, new kids from all over the world in school, and a wizarding competition where he wasnt supposed to compete; this year certainly wont be boring!

**Pairings:** Hopefully loads! Who knows what will come of this?

**Characters new to the Harry Potter Series:**

**_One Piece- _Characters come from the Gol D. Rogers Academy for the Magically Gifted, in San Germn, Puerto Rico**

Luffy Monkey D. - Keeper for the Sweetwater All-Stars, expert on transfiguration magic, dreams of becoming head auror. 4th year

Zoro Roronoa – Muggle-born. Terrible sense of direction, and pretty bad at charms. Best subject is DADA. Super strong physically, dreams of becoming the best swordswizard the world has ever seen. 5th year.

Nami Mikan - Incredibly gifted at charms. Dreams of mapping all the hidden magical places, and of becoming rich. 4th year.

Ussop Sogeking - Half-blood. Good at charms. Wishes to become a great Auror like his dad. 4th year

Sanji Prince- Pure blood. Skilled at Potions. Loves cooking and girls. Wishes to become the best magical cook in the world. 5th year

Chopper Tony Tony – Great with animals. Magical Genius, good at everything except DADA. Want to be a renowned healer. 3rd year.

Robin Nico- Infamous, shes the only survivor of the Ohara tragedy. Great at DADA, Transfiguration and History of Magic. Wants to become a magic archeologist. 7th year

Fran Franky Cutty- Raised by merpeople, and hes partly android in nature. Best subjects are transfiguration and potions. 7th year

Brook Rumbar- Used experimental magic to remain immortal, but with too many side effects. Teacher of Alternative Magic (new elective class) and caretaker of the students from GDR

**_Dragon Ball Z- Characters come from Capsule College of Wizardry from Colorado, US_**

Trunks Briefs- Chaser for the Sweetwater All-Stars. Pureblood, but extremely humble. His mother is a magical genius and his father one of the best Hit Wizard and Magical Law Enforcement Squad member in the world, so he has a lot to live up to. 6th year

Bra Briefs- Trunks little sister and magical prodigy, but not as humble as her brother. 3rd year.

Goten Son- Younger and less magically gifted brother of the Son family. Best subjects are DADA and Care of Magical Creatures. 5th year.

Pan Son- Daughter of a renowned professor of magic and granddaughter of the American President of Magic, she has become a rebel trying to hide from the spotlight. Gotens niece. Likes Charms. 3rd year.

Uub Nijam- Student intern for the American President of Magic and student of the Muggle-born prodigy Son Goku, he was secretly sent on the group to watch over Pan by her jealous grandfathers. 3rd year.

Piccolo Daimao II- Vampire. Expert healer, will be helping around in the Infirmary. Caretaker of students from CCW.

**Yu Yu Hakusho- Characters from the Reikai Mahou Gakko from Tokyo, Japan**

Yuusuke Urameshi- Problem child, apparently muggle-born. Good at DADA, but hates going to class. 4th year

Kazuma Kuwabara- Spiritually gifted, has some random divination abilities. Urameshis rival. 4th year

Shuichi Kurama Minamino- An incredibly gifted, albeit mysterious individual, good at every subject, including Dark Arts. 5th year

Hiei Jaganshi- Problem child and magical prodigy in the dark arts. 3rd year. Seeker for the Toyohashi Tengu.

Keiko Yukimura- Half-blood, used to be Prefect for the RMG. Better in theory than in practice for most lessons. 4th year.

Botan Shini- Bubbly child and intern for the Minister of Magic from Japan. Sent hoping she would represent the school. 5th year.

Yukina Jaganshi- Hieis mild-mannered twin sister. Gifted at charms. 3rd year.

Shizuru Kuwabara- Kazumas older sister, new divination teacher. Smokes and drinks in class. Caretaker of the Reikai students.

**Negima- Mahora Academy of Magic in Kyoto**

Asuna Kagurasaka- Baka Ranger. Hot-tempered student with terrible grades but lots of potential. 5th year

Setsuna Sakurasaki- Mysterious student and protector of the daughter of the President of the Kyoto Magic Association. Great at Dark Arts and charms. Chaser for the Toyohashi Tengu. 4th year

Nodoka Miyazaki- Shy student and member of the newly formed school library club. 3rd year

Yue Ayase- Stoic student of the new school library club. Too lazy to do most work, so she gets terrible grades, so shes considered a Baka Ranger. Great at charms. 3rd year

Mana Tatsumiya- Half Japanese, half Puerto Rican, shes a skilled Hit-wizard in training. Quiet and secretive 6th year.

Kotarou Inugami- Wolf animagi, good at DADA and DA. Great at Transfiguration. 3rd year

Ku Fei- Baka Ranger, gets terrible grades, but great at martial arts and DADA. 5th year.

Konoka Konoe- Daughter of the President of the Kyoto Magic Association, shes best at Shinto magic and healing. 4th year.

Chachamaru Kakakuri- Android student and apprentice of Professor Eva. Best at anything defensive or attacking magic, using a lot of weapons. 6th year.

Haruna Saotome- Best at Charms and Alternative magic. Great manga artist. 4th year, part of the new school library club.

Kaede Nagase- Baka Ranger. Terrible at most normal magic but great at alternative magic, where shes a ninjutsu expert. 6th year

Evangeline McDowell- Vampire and Dark Arts master, new Dark Arts teacher. Caretaker for the Mahora Academy students.

Negi Springfield- Child prodigy, son of the world-renowned Thousand Master Nagi Springfield. New DADA teacher for Hogwarts.

_**Hogwarts Exchange Students**_

_**Chapter 1: The Portkey **_

"Harry, Ron, wake up! We're going to be late for the Portkey!" Hermione's voice ringed from downstairs.

Our famous trio of teenage wizards was in the Burrow, along with all the sons and daughter of the Weasley family. They were getting ready to go to quite the event: The Quidditch World Cup, held in Great Britain.

After hearing Hermione's voice, Ron was for once getting up fast and dressing at top speed.

"Harry, we can't miss this!" the tall, lanky redhead commented, zipping up some worn-down brown pants. His shirt, blue with white stars, clearly supported the U.S.A. team. "It's the Americans versus Japan! I never thought the Americans would get this far, but their keeper is the best in the league! And he's our age, Harry! Can you believe it?"

"Ron, I've heard it a thousand times," said Harry, chuckling. The jet-black haired youth of amazing green eyes had just finished putting on a red and white shirt, advertizing Japan. "What I really want to see is the Japanese seeker, who's even younger! Isn't he like 13 years old or something?"

"Ah, Jaganshi is a git! He doesn't have any consideration even for his teammates!" retorted Ron, finishing putting on his shoes as he began descending the flight of stairs. "No! Monkey is the best player in the league! There's almost no one who can score against him! He can even catch two quaffles at the same time! How awesome is that?"

"All that is very good, but would you hurry up already?" Hermione was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, her arms on her sides. She was wearing her frizzy brown hair in a high ponytail, her frame hidden by a pink sweatshirt and some loose jeans. "Bill, Charlie and Percy are aparating later. We're leaving with Mr. Weasley."

Soon enough Harry and Ron were down the stairs. They made their way to the gnome-infested yard, where an oddly dressed Mr. Weasley waited for them, beaming. Fred and George were also there, looking a lot less mismatched than their father in their muggle clothes, and Ginny, who looked positively adorable in her light blue muggle dress. "Good, good, everyone's here," said Arthur Weasley, his eyes counting once more the kids joining him. "Shall we get a move on then? We're supposed to meet up with McDowell on the hilltop."

"McDowell? There's no way it could be Evangeline McDowell?" asked Hermione, her eyes glistening as her feet followed Mr. Weasley's now closer.

"The same one," responded Mr. Weasley, "apparently one of her students is part of the Tengu, so she's back in Britain again."

"Who?" asked Harry, who had obviously not heard who Evangeline was. Once more, he felt as if he was the one who least knew about the magic world.

"Evangeline McDowell, Harry!" explained Ron, grinning. "She's one of the best-known vampire witches! She used to be our neighbor, too! Hey, dad! You think Chacha is coming?"

"Oohhh! Little Wonny missed Chacha did he?" said Fred Weasley, putting an arm over Ron's shoulder, as George nudged his side on the opposite side. The twins knew of their younger brother's long-time crush on Evangeline's apprentice. It's been a while since they'd been able to enjoy seeing their little brother bright red over a girl, even though Hermione clearly wasn't.

"Would you two come off it?" said the bushy-haired witch, indignant. "We have no time to dawdle, or we're missing the portkey!" That, of course, was an excuse, for she didn't really want to hear of Ron's past flame, even more so if it still made him blush. She would have to question Ginny about it later.

Ron was actually quite glad they listened, if only momentarily, to Hermione. Soon, however, he knew the mocking would resume, for he felt his face reddening at a familiar sight: Chachamaru Kakakuri, a porcelain-skinned and silky mint-colored haired beauty of delicate frame and empty-looking eyes. Her walk was as gentle as ever, her face expressionless as she saw the Weasleys, even if a slight red tint found its way to her cheeks. On her shoulder was a small girl of wavy blonde hair and mischievous eyes, dressed in a delicate little black dress with a poufy crimson skirt.

"Ku, ku, ku." The little lady on Chacha's shoulder's had a nasty little laugh, sounding a lot older than she looked. "It's been too long Arthur. I see your boys have grown and you've gotten old."

"And you the same as always, Eva," responded Arthur, taking her small hand in his and placing a gentlemanly kiss. He extended a kind gaze at Chachamaru. "It's been too long, little Chacha, you're almost as tall as I am."

Chachamaru bowed slightly, a slight smile on her face. "It's a pleasure to see you all again. I will be looking forward to your care during the school year."

"The school year?" Hermione repeated, questioningly. "I don't understand, you're not from Hogwarts, are you?"

Chachamaru was about to say something but Evangeline shushed her. "Chachamaru, you're not to tell them of anything yet," said the small girl in a soft, yet wicked voice. "They shall know soon enough."

Fred and George grinned wickedly; this certainly meant more trouble for Ron.

"Master Eva! Wait up!" A young voice was heard from the distance. Running up into view was a bespectacled boy carrying a huge staff, his brown hair and eyes seeming too normal to be walking with the other two. He was quite the handsome youth, too, dressed in a vest and dress-pants. "You can be so mean, Master, leaving me behind like that…"

"Why if it isn't little Negi!" said a surprised Arthur, inspecting the young man. "By Merlin's beard, you are definitely your father's son! You look just like him when he was your age!"

Negi quickly put a hand behind his back and bowed slightly, reddening at the compliment. "Thank you sir… I..."

Before Negi could say pretty much anything, Evangeline gripped a dirty old boot from the floor and put it in front of everyone. "This is the portkey. I suggest you grab on to it before you miss your chance to see the cup. A finger will do."

Reacting almost instinctively, everyone in the group put their fingers on that dirty boot, most of the younger ones somewhat unsure why. Fortunately, everyone's fingers reached the dirty leather by the time of teleportation, feeling dizzy as they appeared in the fields.

Before they could properly talk, or even get their minds back to their bodies, Evangeline and her students were saying goodbye and walking away. Ron and the twins looked somewhat disappointed at this, but Hermione was breathing a lot easier now. They were in a huge camping field, surrounded by plenty of tents, of all shapes and sizes. Around them were the most mismatched-dressing "muggles" Harry had seen, proving that wizards truly had no idea how the muggle dress code worked.

"I'll be talking to the owners of the place to pay for our reservations," said Mr. Weasley, looking over the kids. "You can start putting up the tents. And don't stray too far." This last bit was particularly directed at a pair of twins who were already making plans for disaster. Soon enough, the tents were up, the beds were claimed and Harry was expectant of what the next day would bring.

_A/N: Hello, this is the Nut Job here! This is not my first fanfic; its a remake of it. However, its been long since Ive written anything but original fiction, so please be gentle with me._

_My original HES featured DBZ, Lord of the Rings, and some original characters to balance it out from males to females. This time, Im trying another approach to balance it out: Negima. I also changed my obsession back then, LOTR, for my most recent obsession, One Piece._

_If you remember my work, please feel free to tell me how much has it changed, and hopefully improved. If youre new, welcome to my fanfic, and please give me constructive criticism. I like praises and criticism well founded, so specify what you like and dont. Thank you for your time reading this, and I would like it if you decide to leave a review._

_I hope you enjoy my story! 3_

_NJ_


	2. Chapter 2: By the Well

**Hogwarts Exchange Students**

Rated T for Teen, for slight cursing

**Disclaimer: **I dont own any characters here; they belong to J.K. Rowling, Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi, Eiichiro Oda or Ken Akamatsu. The world, including names for Quidditch teams and most spells, belong to J. K. Rowling, which Ive used for my own convenience, albeit trying to loosely follow the Harry Potter plot.

**Harry Potter Crossover with Dragon Ball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho and One Piece, and featuring Magister Negi Magi!**

**Alternate Universe, set in Harrys fourth year. **Its LOOSELY based on the 4th book. In the beginning itll be a lot more alike and things will be changing as the story moves on, but dont expect too much parallelism, especially due to the fact that its been ages since Ive read it.

Characters from all series are tweaked to HPs world, but I will try to maintain them as loyal as possible to their original series counterparts. Their language will be tweaked according to where they are from though, since I didnt want all of them to be from Japan. No need to truly read any of the series here beforehand, except probably Harry Potter, but it helps to know the characters.

**Summary: **After last years up and downs, and newfound hope he might not have to graduate Hogwarts living with his uncles, Harry is laying down in the his room, over in the Weasley home. Soon hell be going to the world cup, US versus Japan, right there in his British country. But the fun will be short-lived, as Death Eaters knock cause disasters as the cup ends. Shaken up, they return to Hogwarts, learning the commotion of this year has just gotten started. A child teacher, new kids from all over the world in school, and a wizarding competition where he wasnt supposed to compete; this year certainly wont be boring!

**Pairings:** Hopefully loads! Who knows what will come of this?

_**Chapter 2: By the well**_

Waking up in the morning surrounded by the Weasley boys was quite a disaster. It was moments like these Ginny knew how to appreciate having her mother around: cooking breakfast, having clean clothes for everyone, making sure the twins didn't hex the porridge; it was no easy feat for anyone, yet Molly Weasley handled all that and more each day. Taking after her mother, however, she wasn't about to let this lot get their way and continue this disaster.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" she said, doing the best impression of her mom she could. "I want Harry, Ron and Hermione getting some water from the well, Fred and George getting some more firewood, and Bill, Charlie and Percy cleaning out that mess you boys made on your tent! I want it all by the time I am done with porridge! Is that clear?"

As everyone got to their own things, Harry heard George whisper to his twin, "Uncanny, how much she's like mum, eh?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. Soon enough, he and his best friends were making their way to the water well. Ron kept talking about the League and all the best players, he and Hermione commenting back casually. Truth be told, he was a bit lost, his Daily Prophet the only source for his dose of Quidditch, so he was glad Ron was giving him the insight on the players.

"And of course, the All Stars have the best equipment," Ron kept commenting, "they are supported by the Capsule Corp! That's the biggest corporation of new magical technology in all the wizarding world! I can't wait for Briefs to finally enter the matches, his dad made records in the one match he participated in!"

"Wait, how does that make any sort of sense?" asked Hermione, lowering the bucket into the well. "Wouldn't he keep competing if he was that good? Or did he get injured?"

"No way, that guy was a beast!" said Ron. "He had to get banned for being so good, it seemed illegal! I'm hoping his son will be the same! There's no way Japan stands a chance with such a beast on the team! They'll lose so bad…!"

"Nandato? What was that about Japan, kid?" A tall, muscled guy with bleached orange hair in a pompadour was looming behind them. He was wearing a white kamikaze coat and baggy white pants, his chest bare and defined. His tiny, beady eyes glared at Ron, as if defying him to say something. His stare shifted from Ron, then to Harry, then to Hermione, but upon falling on the young witch, they softened, and his hands flew towards hers. "Musume-san! Would you like to sit with me on the game?"

Hermione stared wide-eyed and slightly scared, disgusted at the ugly creature. She definitely wasn't going to say yes, but she didn't want to know what reaction a no would get her. She was hoping Harry and Ron did something besides laying there looking scared, when someone carelessly bumped into the guy with the pompadour.

"Ora! Watch where you're going kono yaro!" The guy with the pompadour turned to face whoever had bumped into him, ready to give him a beating.

"Huh?" The young man who had accidentally bumped into the Japanese looked pretty intimidating himself. He had menacing brown eyes, a scowl on his handsome face, and short bright green hair. Oh his right ear, he had three golden earrings, just like he had, on his waist, three swords. Even the air around him was actually intimidating, to the point the orange-haired young man took a step back. "Oye, do you guys know where the Area one of tents is?"

"Um, wasn't it in the direction you were coming from…?" said Hermione tentatively, using his presence to move away from her previous attacker. The green-haired young man looked back and nodded to them in acknowledgement and walked back to the direction he came. Our famous wizarding trio used the chance to follow him back in the direction of their own camp, an incredible urge to laugh taking over them once the scare had died off.

"Aren't you popular, Hermione?" mocked Ron, his stomach hurting from laughter.

"At least I don't attract trouble, Mr. United States," she said between laughs. "I can't believe that _thing _asked me out! Thank Merlin that guy bumped into him!"

"Did you two notice, though?" said Harry, a bit more serious. "That green-haired guy was carrying three swords. Why would a wizard need swords, much less three of them?"

"Maybe he uses alternative magic?" suggested Hermione tentatively. "Either ways, he saved us from that brutish guy… Honestly, men get so competitive in these sports!"

"Tell me about it," said Ron, making Hermione roll her eyes. "Aren't we missing something?"

Soon, all three of them groaned. Back to getting the water at the well…

A/N: Sorry if the first few chapters seemed a bit rushed, I was trying to get that out of the way. Hopefully, next one will be a bit better, but while I'm just introducing characters and maintaining the original plot as much as possible, things might be a bit tedious. Don't worry, things will soon improve as the story goes on! Read, review and please constructively criticize.


	3. Chapter 3 The Tengu versus The All Stars

**Hogwarts Exchange Students**

Rated T for Teen, for slight cursing

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here; they belong to J.K. Rowling, Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi, Eiichiro Oda or Ken Akamatsu. The world, including names for Quidditch teams and most spells, belong to J. K. Rowling, which I've used for my own convenience, albeit trying to loosely follow the Harry Potter plot. The custom for breaking broomsticks is featured in Quidditch through the ages, also by JKR.

Chapter 3: The Tengu VS The All Stars!

Soon enough, our trio was back in their camp and had breakfast without much of a problem. The twins were evaluating their business ideas, thinking of how to bet to get money to keep producing their prank inventions, and Ginny and Hermione were chatting amicably as the rest of the boys sat around Bill and Charlie to hear the exploits of their works. After a while, Mr. Weasley came to get them, and they finally made their way to the stadium.

In this huge crowd, they could see the faces of wizards of all over the world, Hermione being the first to point out any internationally acclaimed wizards.

"No way! Is that the famous Brook Rumbar?" she gawked, her face directed to an abnormally tall skeleton with a huge black Afro, dressed in elegant purple robes. "He's the second most famous wizard regarding the secret of immortality, after Nicholas Flammel of course! I never knew he was so tall! Oh! And Shanks!" She was now looking to a handsome man with a missing arm and three scars in his face. "He's one of the most famous Aurors from the United States! Expert in Alternative magic!" Her head soon turned to another famous character, a well-built, tall, silver-haired wizard of barely any robes and dark skin. "There's no way that can be Rakan! I thought he was in seclusion! He's one of the best aurors from Japan, even if he's such a master of dark arts! He used to be partner with the Thousand Master!"

Hermione's face was glowing, surrounded by such greatness. It made Harry wish he had actually learned a bit of History of Magic after all. Ron was also looking around, recognizing famous wizards of another kind: the popular kind. "Bulma Briefs! No way! That woman hasn't aged a day since she appeared in The Prophet?" He looked over at an electric-blue-haired witch who looked in her 20's, tugging at Harry's sleeves. "See her? She's the leader of Capsule Corp, and one of the richest witches in the world! And that short guy with the spiky black hair? He's her husband! Vegeta Briefs! He singlehandedly made 400 points in the game, and helped score 450! His only game in the league! They even say he flew at one point in the game, without his broom!"

Harry chuckled, quite unsure what to say. This was yet another problem of living with the Dursleys, no popular wizarding culture either. He looked around, and the only faces he recognized were people he'd met at Hogwarts or in Diagon Alley. One of the familiar faces was not so friendly: Draco Malfoy was talking to Ron's "neighbor" Eva. Apparently, she didn't like him much either, and Chachamaru was completely ignoring him. Harry couldn't wait for the game to begin, there nothing mattered but the plays, and even if he didn't know the players, he knew the game.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The entire stadium was resounding with the voice of the announcer, a guy with greasy blonde hair, mustache, and Ray Ban sunglasses. "Welcome to the 345th Quidditch World Cup! Are you fans ready? Please raise your hands and welcome… The Sweetwater All-Stars!"

The crowd roared as seven figures spun into view, their red, white and blue robes hiding their metallic brooms. Spirit animals soon circled the stage, wolves and wolverines, buffaloes and snakes. They were see-through, their bodies dim and even partly shapeless, seemingly fluttering in the wind, and seemed to wrap around each of the players. After the third turn around the stadium, the spirit animals flew up, materializing into small flying totem poles.

"Look Harry, that's Monkey!" Ron was pointing to one of the youngest on the team, a wide-eyed boy Harry was surprised to see wearing a straw hat. He couldn't distinguish his features properly, but his arms seemed quite thin every time they peaked from underneath his robes. "They say that straw hat he has belongs to Shanks, one of the four most famous Aurors in the United States of America! And the bloke over there with the girly-looking hair?" He now pointed at the boy in the middle of the team, with lavender hair in somewhat of a bowl-cut, but somehow it actually looked good on him. His build was a lot more than most on the team, except the two bear-like creatures. "That's Vegeta's son! You gotta keep an eye on him!"

"Now put your hands together for the… Toyohashi Tengu!" A new team flew in, their frames a lot smaller for the most part than the American team. They were sporting black robes with drawn wings in white on their backs, and surrounded by human-sized creatures with black wings and crow-like faces. Each of the creatures, called Karasutengu, wore a Japanese hakama and haori, and carried a metal staff with golden rings on either side. As the karasutengu kept flying higher in the sky, they seemed to fly in synchrony, each movement looking like a step in a dance.

Soon, each team was facing each other, and their mascots were levitating behind them on either side. Out of each team, one member who Harry supposed was the captain, flew forward to meet the other team captain. From the Tengu came a young lady of small frame and black hair framing either side of her face, a small tuff of it in a small tail to the side. Out of the All-stars, it was a young, freckled man with a wide grin and Iberian features, his wavy black hair hidden by a cowboy hat, and his eyes by goggles that had a sad or angry face on either glass.

"Here we have the captain from the All-Stars, Ace Portagas D., better known as Fire-fist Ace, the famous pyro-wizard! Ever since he joined the team, the All-Stars haven't been below the 7th ranking in any international competition!" The announcer seemed quite excited for the American team, smiling as he remembered how the fathers of Ace, Luffy and Trunks fared in their younger years. Young Captain Ace, even though he denied being his father's son, was proving to be one of the most promising leaders in the league.

The announcer then turned to the Japanese captain. "Captain Yuna Akashi, daughter of the acclaimed Professor Akashi, is known for her abilities in alternative magic and knowledge of all types of muggle sports. She's also quite the outstanding student at Mahora Academy of Japan! Is there anything this young lady can't do?"

Captain Portagas and Captain Akashi shake hands, his wide grin contrasting with her small and humble smile. They lock eyes as the announcer puts the quaffle between them and quickly both gazes fall on the ball. Sweat beading from their foreheads in anticipation, they both watched the ball as it flew into the air, and quickly rushed to meet it as the match began. Although Ace had longer reach by a good foot, Yuna's small size actually came to her advantage, letting her maneuver straight between his arms and quickly change direction towards her goal. Ace's grin now widened, how he loved a challenge.

A pass here, a bludger there, and soon the Tengu lost the control of the ball. It was as if Trunks had appeared out of nowhere to intercept the ball incoming to the Japanese player Sakurasaki. He made a pass, all the way to the other side of the court, to his captain who already anticipated it. Soon enough, the All-stars had scored.

Harry was in awe. He watched the complex plays, the impossible passes, each move completely thought out by each member of the team, and the others predicting it perfectly. He loved how the beaters of the Japanese team, a pair of brothers by the last name of Toguro, managed to pass bludgers to each other to attack the players closest to them. He was amazed at the sheer strength of the American beaters, the bearlike Bepo and Pandaman. He loved the American football-like plays of the Americans and how they contrasted with the agility ("soccer") football-like plays of the Japanese team. But most of all, he was impressed by the Japanese seeker.

Hiei Jaganshi was even shorter than he was, his black hair even messier, and his eyes reflected a childhood even worse than his own. All this time, he hadn't moved an inch from the highest point of the stadium, his eyes restless as they scanned for the Snitch. It was thanks to him the Japanese team was so successful; he usually caught the ball before the opponent got even 30 points. In this particular match, however, his competitor was one of the fastest and most intuitive women in the league: a pink-haired and ruby-lipped young lady by the nickname of Jewelry Bonnie, famous for her stunts, her tricks, and her appetite. Between Bonnie's constant feints, the All-Star's mile long passes, and those stupid American beaters who are constantly trying to bludger him, Jaganshi's concentration wasn't at it's best.

The intensity of the game was overwhelming. Half of the time, Harry couldn't see Trunks anywhere, just to have him pop in at amazing speed and make the longest of passes. A quarter of the time, Trunks had the ball, and was usually either scoring or passing it to Ace, or the other chaser on their team: Eustass Kidd, a pale spiky-haired red-head of a wide grin and a scary look in his eyes. And the rest of the time, the excellent Japanese chasers, two raven-haired girls and a happy, elf-looking young man of bright orange hair were trying their luck with Luffy. Ron was right; no matter what plays they attempted, Luffy had a way to block it. Out of 25 tries at lightning speed, only two had managed to enter the hoops, one by Jin, the young man, and one by the other chaser, Sakurasaki. In contrast to the Japanese team, the American team had an 85% success rate at passing the ball through the hoops. Poor Japanese keeper Makie, a delicate and agile girl of pink hair and incredible acrobatics, was already covered in bruises due to the inhuman speed and force of the American throws.

Fred and George were crossing their fingers, hoping Jaganshi caught the snitch. They were making the most unusual of bets: that the American team would win over the Japanese team, but the Japanese team would catch the snitch. Right now, the American team had the advantage by 220 points, Japan only managing 2 goals. The way this was going, there was no way the Tengu could catch up. You could see the karasutengu, mascots for Japan, squawking and raising their staffs, quite willing to hit the mocking spirit animals at the other side of the field with them.

Hiei was getting anxious, even though the match had lasted less than half an hour. He had to catch the snitch as soon as possible. Forget winning -that seemed impossible at this point- if he couldn't catch the snitch soon, his whole team would be humiliated. He kept his eyes on the field, and soon noticed Bonnie was darting across the field at an intense speed. Was this another of her feints, or did she actually see the snitch?

Hiei closed his eyes, concentrating. He was able to feel the snitch, its small wings fluttering in the direction Bonnie was flying; time for a dive. Using gravity in his favor, and complete trust in his skills and his teammates, he used the momentum he had from the broom and let go. Now nothing could hold him back, and he more than made up for the fact that his adversary had a better broom. He focused, directing his body to the snitch just as Bonnie did, pushing back her hand with his left hand as his right grabbed the golden little ball, his honor saved. He felt a strong pull on his robes, seconds before hitting the ground.

"Really, you must have quite the death wish, little man." The strong hand that kept him from too many broken bones was Jin's, the elf-like wind master with a tongue almost as fast as his movements on the broom. "There was no need to almost kill yourself just to get that wee little ball. It's just a game, after all. Quite the fun game too! I wanna play them again already!"

"We lost, don't look so excited" said Hiei, quite annoyed at his teammate's happiness.

"You should learn to enjoy things, little man," said Jin, setting him on the ground. "This lost just means we have to get new brooms. But on the bright side, we have something to look forward to next year."

Jin and Hiei both stood on their side of the field, waiting for Yuna and the rest to join them in their dishonor. Soon, all the members of the Japanese team were standing in front of their karasutengu. They each gave their brooms to their mascots, the mascots taking it and breaking their broomsticks, a sort of non-lethal hara-kiri, the Japanese way of admitting an honorable defeat. As the brooms broke and burst into magical flames, these flames entered each of the Toyohashi Tengu, fueling their resolve to win in their next competitions. They wouldn't be overwhelmed like this next time.

The Sweetwater All-stars were celebrating, their mascots flying all over the stage, the crowd cheering as they saluted with the cup. The announcer raised Ace's hand proudly, his favorite team winning a bit too soon for his tastes, but an amazing victory nonetheless. Fred and George were also celebrating: they had won their bet. Just as they were about to collect their dues, screams filled their ears. Out in the distance, they could see in the sky something that hadn't been seen for ages: the Dark Mark.

A/N: Alright, I'm no J.K. Rowling. I'm no good at writing sports games and much less trying to make particular events happen in the game. Still, I'm hoping it didn't turn out too badly. As you can notice, its not particularly focused on any character, so get ready for an omniscient point of view, usually focused on the character doing or viewing the actions. I'm really hoping to get your opinions soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Mark

**Hogwarts Exchange Students**

Rated T for Teen, for slight cursing

**Disclaimer: **I dont own any characters here; they belong to J.K. Rowling, Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi, Eiichiro Oda or Ken Akamatsu. The world, including names for Quidditch teams and most spells, belong to J. K. Rowling, which Ive used for my own convenience, albeit trying to loosely follow the Harry Potter plot.

**Harry Potter Crossover with Dragon Ball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho and One Piece, and featuring Magister Negi Magi! ****Alternate Universe, set in Harrys fourth year.**

Characters from all series are tweaked to HPs world, but I will try to maintain them as loyal as possible to their original series counterparts. Their language will be tweaked according to where they are from though, since I didnt want all of them to be from Japan. No need to truly read any of the series here beforehand, except probably Harry Potter, but it helps to know the characters.

**Pairings:** Hopefully loads! Who knows what will come of this?

Chapter 4: The Dark Mark

Harry didn't understand why people were getting so hysterical, much less what that strange "cloud" in the sky meant. Whatever it was, he was sure that a skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth was no good omen. He also noticed he wasn't the only one completely lost; most younger wizards, foreign ones in particular, were also at a lost. Those older wizards, even the foreign ones, were looking concerned. Those that weren't freaking out were getting their wands out, determined to find out what happened. Vegeta was the first to go into action.

"Trunks, follow me, now" The infamous hit mage called to his son. Locking eyes with his father and realizing how serious the situation was, Trunks handed his broom to one of his teammates in mid-air, and literally flew in the air, following his father's lead to the mark. All around the field, the fans didn't know what was more amazing: that dark mark in the sky returning after over a decade, or the fact that two wizards were flying broom-less to it.

"Dad, what is that thing? Why is everyone freaking out about it?" Having grown up in peace times in the state of Colorado, he had no idea what the wizards in the "Old world" were living through when he was still a baby.

"That is the mark of the Dark Wizard Voldermort, a mark only supposed to surface when he or his followers killed someone" Vegeta's face was stern. He wasn't particularly thrilled about putting his son in whatever danger this could mean, but he wasn't about to trust anyone else with his back.

"Volde- what now?" Trunks hadn't even heard about this wizard. His History of Magic classes focused only on the history of European-descended wizards from the time of the colonies and onward, mostly those on the United States; not what you would call an universal view.

"Voldermort, and don't repeat the name" said Vegeta. "He's an European wizard which I'd hoped was dead by now. He caused a lot of trouble before you were born, and because of stupid international laws we couldn't interfere." Suddenly Vegeta's eyes widened. He didn't see the stupid weak-minded, cheating dark arts users he expected to, the so-called Death Eaters. Instead, he saw the type of wizard he had no experience against: the specialty wizards called Logia, who could literally transform themselves into a particular element. This was one of the hardest and most delicate of dark arts to fight against. Vegeta himself was pretty much unable to.

"Trunks, get Shanks, now" Vegeta spat, as he analyzed the situation. "Tell him its Blackbeard."

"What? But I thought we were going to-?"

"Now, Trunks!" Vegeta glared for a second at his son, and Trunks understood how worried his dad was. He caught a glimpse of the wizards that had made the mark, and they were quite the unusual-looking bunch. They were carrying unusual weapons and no wands at all: they were alternative magic users. Trunks couldn't focus his eyes on who he supposed was the leader of the group: a fat, tanned-skin man with curly black hair and a matching beard. He was hard to distinguish, as he seemed to be shrouded in something smoke-like but not quite smoke, something that just seemed to drain the light around him. It was an ability unlike anything he'd ever seen.

Flying in the direction of the stadium, Trunks noticed quite the mess of people running out of the stadium, and he looked for the familiar face of "Red-haired" Shanks within the crowd.

"Shanks!" he called, flying from above, lifting his head for a bit to push some lavender bangs from his eyes. "Its Blackbeard! We need you in the front line!"

"Gimme a lift, will ya, boy?" Shanks lifted up his lone arm, his lightly tanned skin glistening on the sun. The young man of lavender hair grabbed hold of it, flying him off back into the battle. As he returned to the field of battle, Trunks understood completely why his dad wanted him out of there: Vegeta was being completely overwhelmed by the crew he was fighting, seeming almost unable to even touch his current adversary. You could see the man barely able to stand, yet still he stood proud.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled out, in complete disregard to his own safety. He threw Shanks forward, trying his best to fight the urge to join his dad on the field, and he wasn't surprised to see the veteran auror fall easily on his feet.

From a safe distance, Trunks watched the battle, analyzing every angle. He saw how Shank's presence grew; he could even feel it in his bones. Some of the weaker-willed wizards surrounding them even fainted because of it. He noticed that surrounded by the shroud of darkness the leader had around him (which he supposed was this Blackbeard guy his father was so nervous about) were three muggles, the poor people who rented out this space to the hundreds of wizards at the site.

"Now, now, Teach, I heard you betrayed Whitebeard and left his crew, but I didn't think you'd stoop to doing something this low." Shanks' voice was calm and collected, sounding almost merry in his anger. "And in a crowded place such as this? For shame."

"Why if it isn't the famous Red Haired Shanks" said Blackbeard with a sneer. "You think you're something else, don't ya? Coming to fight all of us alone?"

An invisible projectile just skimmed Blackbeard, leaving a small cut on his face. This immediately shut him up, his eyes on the lookout for his attacker. Trunks could see the attacker, a curly-haired blonde man of tanned skin he recognized as part of Shank's Auror crew, Yassop if he remembered correctly. He also recognized the others running with him as part of Shanks crew, including his right-hand man and swordsman, whose name always escaped him. Blackbeard and his men noticed them too, looking at each other. They knew they'd overstayed their welcome.

Without a second thought, Blackbeard and all the ridiculous creatures of his crew were enshrouded in darkness, just long enough so they were able to escape. Needless to say, remembering the existence of the muggles they were tormenting was not their highest priority.

"Wait, how the blazes did your man give him a warning shot?" yelled Vegeta in indignation. "Weren't logia unhittable? Why the hell did even he give a warning shot instead of shooting him between the eyes?"

"Ah, always the violent one, aren't you Vegeta?" said Shanks, patting the shorter man's back. "We're lucky to have you on our side, I sure wouldn't like fighting against you." Shanks began to check on the forgotten muggles, checking their vitals and responses. "These guys are alive huh? They don't seem to have any damage on them save for the shock. We need a crew of obliviators over here!"

Vegeta was getting annoyed at Shank's ability to ignore him and demean him at the same time. It was like this every time they met. "Shanks! Blackbeard?" he emphasized.

"Oh yeah! Teach!" said Shanks, grinning as if he had really forgotten the subject. "He's a special logia, who can null other people's abilities, but he can't really turn into darkness. Your punches would have done nicely against him, instead of your blasts."

"Son of a bitch" Vegeta cursed under his breath. "Your magic rules are absurd, did you know that?"

"Yours make no better sense to me, so don't sweat it," Shanks said with a smile. "Brave kid you got there. Is he joining Albus's school this year for the tournament?"

"Damn right he is, he'll be the competitor," Vegeta gloated proudly. "There's no better than him in the whole United States! He'll be winning the tournament."

"Maybe, but the Puerto Rican kids have potential aplenty" said Shanks, unsuccessfully trying to hold back a smile.

"Don't tell me you actually believe that Luffy kid of yours can beat _my_ son?" Vegeta found that idea quite ridiculous. "Chances are he wont even be chosen!"

"We'll see, we'll see," said Shanks, shaking it off, and turning his gaze to the young Briefs who still watched them from afar. "Vegeta's boy, do me a favor will ya, boy?"

"Anything, sir! How can I be of help?" Trunks answered enthusiastically, taking the chance to get closer.

"Keep an eye on Luffy for me during this year, will ya?" said Shanks, putting a gentle hand over the young man's head. "He'll be joining you in Hogwarts."

A/N: The plot thickens! Don't you worry, Harry Potter Loyals, Voldermort will be around! He'll just have help aplenty now! And as you can see, there are also many ways on which you can practice magic! I hope its to your liking! Read and please REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Back at Hogwarts

**Hogwarts Exchange Students**

Rated T for Teen, for slight cursing

**Disclaimer: **I dont own any characters here; they belong to J.K. Rowling, Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi, Eiichiro Oda or Ken Akamatsu. The world, including names for Quidditch teams and most spells, belong to J. K. Rowling, which Ive used for my own convenience, albeit trying to loosely follow the Harry Potter plot.

**Harry Potter Crossover with Dragon Ball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho and One Piece, and featuring Magister Negi Magi! ****Alternate Universe, set in Harrys fourth year.**

Characters from all series are tweaked to HPs world, but I will try to maintain them as loyal as possible to their original series counterparts. Their language will be tweaked according to where they are from though, since I didnt want all of them to be from Japan. No need to truly read any of the series here beforehand, except probably Harry Potter, but it helps to know the characters.

**Pairings:** Hopefully loads! Who knows what will come of this?

Chapter 5: Back at Hogwarts!

Returning to the Burrow, Harry and the gang were greeted by a non-too-calm Mrs. Weasley, who pulled each and every one of them into a tight hug and made sure they were okay. Soon enough, Mr. Weasley was called to the Ministry to solve the paperwork about that mysterious situation, and to interview all the possible wizards involved in that mess, not to mention making sure the poor muggles affected were able to return to their normal, oblivious lives.

Every minute on the remaining of the summer, everyone in the Burrow spent talking about the Quidditch Cup. Fred and George spent it complaining about being swindled out of their life savings for never being paid for winning the bet. Charlie spent complaining about the match ending too fast. Ginny and Hermione spent, in secret, their time talking about the eye-candy the match offered. Arthur spent talking about the mess the match made at the ministry. Ron was a bit too preoccupied thinking about Chachamaru to talk much. And Harry? Harry was too worried about the Dark Mark to listen to any of the conversations properly.

Bill had explained the significance of the Mark to Harry, thinking it was nothing more than a rude joke, but Harry began to wonder. After the Mark had appeared, he begun to have all sorts of unusual dreams, some with androids, some with bug-like creatures, some with ships, and some with a lot of pretty girls and young boys. What did all these dreams have in common? They all ended with a greeting to Voldermort. His scar, which had been a good deal calm for a while, had begun stinging again. This, in fact, had made Harry begin to wonder: was Voldermort truly alone anymore, or had Pettigrew's escape triggered a chain of events that brought all types of followers for him? Had Trelawney's prediction started coming true?

Eventually his thread of thought was interrupted by a complaining Ron. His best friend seemed to be holding a hand-me-down maroon dress, patched up and with lace here and there. "Are you serious, mum? These look like a woman's robes!"

"Your school lists clearly state that you need dress robes! And once I patch them up, they'll look good as new!" said Mrs. Weasley, showing him the list. "Harry, dear, I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of getting some for you while I was out in Diagon Alley."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" Harry barely managed to say. He picked up, dreading he might find a similar scenario to Ron, but instead he found some elegant Navy robes, with silvery details. He had to admit it looked quite elegant. He felt a knot in his stomach seeing Ron's robes, knowing the Weasleys couldn't afford better, and that Mrs. Weasley would accept no help for them.

"Why do we have to bring these anyway?" complained Ron. "There's never anything fancy going on in Hogwarts!" He paused for a second, remembering Chachamaru's comment, and looking to his mother, as if begging for an answer. "Is there…?"

"You'll find out soon enough" she responded, beaming a little. "You're in for an exciting year. Do promise me you'll steer clear of any danger, boys."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Wherever there was danger in Hogwarts, there was the dynamic trio. They nodded slightly, a noncommittal answer. They weren't about to promise something they were sure they couldn't keep. Besides, Harry was quite annoyed of being kept out of the loop. It seemed everyone knew what was about to happen this year except him or anyone that would tell him. How can he promise something if he doesn't know what he's promising?

Molly Weasley sighed. She knew they didn't make a proper promise by far. But there was no pushing these two. "Now finish packing your trunks and off to bed" she said, a warm smile on her face. "You're in for quite the treat tomorrow."

_That's right,_ Harry thought,_ we're going back to Hogwarts._

The next day, Harry had his trunk packed, Hedwig in her cage and his muggle clothes on, ready for the departure on the Hogwarts' Express from Platform 9¾. He was joined, of course, by his extended family, the Weasley's and Hermione, and it was a longer good-bye than usual, since Bill and Charlie were also saying goodbye, even if Percy wasn't there because of his new ministry job. Ginny was hugging Bill particularly tight, when he finally confessed.

"Ginny, I'm going with you," he said, amazed even at himself for being able to keep it a secret for so long. "I'll be teaching Ancient Runes this year."

Now, all those in the extended family going to Hogwarts looked at him in amazement. "But… how…? Why?" Hermione managed to ask. "What happened to professor Bathsheda Babbling?"

"She'll be part of the exchange program, so be prepared to have new professors," explained Bill, finally letting out a part of the secret, "and new classmates for that matter."

"You mean Chacha is really coming to the school?" Ron had to ask.

"Yeah, she and a few others" Bill answered. "And a few of your classmates will probably be going to other schools."

"But I've never heard of something like this before," said Hermione. "In Hogwarts, A History, there was never any actual exchange of students between schools. The closest to it is the Triwizard Tournament, but even then the students came and went!"

"The Triwizard Tournament?" Harry repeated.

Before Hermione could explain, Bill said, "Let's get going, before the train leaves."

"Oh, no you don't William Weasley! I want some answers." Hermione followed the poor eldest Weasley, with Ginny following closely. Harry sighed, deciding to go with Ron to look for a seat.

"I can't believe they were keeping something like that from us, you know," said Ron, putting his trunk in an empty compartment. "I mean, it sorta makes you wonder. You think Dean, Seamus and the rest will be around for the year, Harry?"

"We even saw them at the Cup, yet they didn't tell us anything," Harry commented, wondering himself how many faces he wouldn't be seeing this year. "Why is everyone keeping this all hush-hush?"

"And, of course, I wanted to go to Durmstrang, but my mother didn't like the idea of me being so far away from home." Draco Malfoy's presumptuous voice reached Harry's ears. Unusually, he was not followed by his usual monkey thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, but was instead with a sour-faced Blaise Zabini, and pug-faced Pansy Parkinson. Harry hoped this meant the two buffoons were sent in exchange, and pitied the poor school that received them. "But at least we'll finally have a decent Dark Arts education! My father told me that Evangeline McDowell will be joining the staff. I'm quite close to her, you know."

Ron rolled his eyes, mouthing to Harry, "Eva hates gits like him. And like Percy for that matter."

Harry held back a laugh, and continued to listen in to Draco's voice coming from the hallway.

"And I hear Rumbar will be giving classes too" he continued. "This year we will finally learn something interesting! No more frauds like Trelawney either! I don't know which schools will be exchanging students with us, but they certainly sound better than this."

Harry and Ron inwardly cheered for not having Divination anymore; they were quite sure it was for her sake that she was sent away, remembering she had predicted Voldermort's return. Harry tried to remember where he'd heard the name Rumbar before. Probably Hermione, he figured. Malfoy's footsteps were now fading away into the distance. Harry even felt the urge to follow him, just to hear more details for the upcoming year.

"How come he gets to know all that and we don't?" Ron complained, sitting down.

"I guess they want us to 'stay out of trouble', like your mom said," Harry joked. "Think Hermione got anything from Bill?"

"He's a grave, Harry" Ron responded with a sigh. "We'd have better luck getting it out of Dumbledore."

Soon enough, Hermione rampaged into the room, obviously annoyed. "Your brother is impossible! He might as well tell us what's going on! We're nearly there! Honestly!"

"Well, we heard Malfoy talking about them sacking Trelawney" said Ron. "Hopefully we won't have divination anymore."

"Really? It was about time! That woman is only lucky to get a few things right! If you hadn't told us about the prophecy, Harry, I'd have thought her a fraud." Hermione wasn't too fond of the Divination teacher. "But at least I saw Neville around. Not everyone was sent away, it seems. And he was as much out of the loop as we were."

"So its not just us, then?" Harry asked. "That's a bit of a relief."

The rest of the train ride went about smoothly. Soon enough, they were changed and the train was arriving at Hogsmeade Station. Despite all the rage on the matter, there were no new faces on the train, besides all the new, scared-looking first years. In fact, the Hogwarts Express looked positively empty. Our favorite wizarding trio made their way to the station, to the horseless carriages that awaited them. Just as Ron was closing the door to the carriage, a seemingly impossible sight impeded him: there was a blue and yellow spaceship flying their way.

"Harry, Hermione, you have got to see this," he said, stepping out of the carriage, dumbfounded. "What the bloody hell is that?"

Harry followed Ron out of the carriage. "No way!" Harry said, motioning Hermione to come forward. "Doesn't that look like a spaceship? Like on the movies?"

"By Merlin, you're right," said Hermione, close behind her friends. "And look! There's a flying ship too!"

It wasn't your average ship coming either, it was a huge yellowish ship with a lion face on the mast, and tangerine trees on the deck. Its huge sails featured a skull and crossbones with a straw hat and a scar under the right eye.

"That's Monkey's flag" Ron barely managed to say. His hero in the whole cup was coming to Hogwarts! "And on the other flying thing is the Capsule Corp logo! Impossible! Is that Briefs? Harry! Its Briefs! Look!"

Ron was right. It was Trunks Briefs flying the ship. And right behind them was another ship, a red somewhat dragon-like airship with no school logo. That red airship seemed to have magical properties as far as Harry could tell, maybe to the extent of being magic. Standing atop the ship was a lonely, dark, small figure: Hiei Jaganshi.

"Ron, this will be the best Quidditch season ever."

A/N: So Bill's my favorite character and I wanted a little more action on his part! Sue me! Actually, don't! Don't sue me! I'm dirt poor and I've made no money of this! But now things start getting interesting! Oh, and just so you know, the exchange students appeared in Hogwarts since school starts, unlike in the books, because they will be joining our main characters even in classes. Next chapter is sorting! Look forward to it! Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6: New Faces Revealed

**Hogwarts Exchange Students**

Rated T for Teen, for slight cursing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters here; they belong to J.K. Rowling, Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi, Eiichiro Oda or Ken Akamatsu. The world, including names for Quidditch teams and most spells, belong to J. K. Rowling, which I've used for my own convenience, albeit trying to loosely follow the Harry Potter plot. The sorting hat's lyrics are mine own this time.

**Chapter 6: New faces revealed!**

Harry was now in the Great Hall, excited and expectant like everyone in the room. Three flying ships came to Hogwarts, one looking out of a fairy tale and two out of sci-fi movies. Harry had seen the Thousand Sunny, Luffy's famous ship, land on the lake in front of Hogwarts. He'd seen the red airship turn into a piece of paper as soon as the students boarding it exited it. And most impressive, he'd seen the Capsule College ship turn into a mere capsule, to later be reused. He couldn't wait to see what this amazing group of students would bring to the school.

Nothing in the Great Hall announced the coming of any student beyond the first years. Minerva McGonagall brought in the sorting hat, like every year, and like every year the hat begun its song.

_"Come here from near_

_Come here from far,_

_In Hogwarts a home you'll find_

_In one house of four_

_Will it be Slytherin_

_Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?_

_In that house you'll find_

_Some minds alike_

_In thought or wit or kindness_

_"You young one now_

_Away from home,_

_Despair not for you'll see_

_The brave of heart_

_In Gryffindor_

_In Slytherin the wit_

_In Ravenclaw those bright of mind_

_And in Hufflepuff all in between_

_"I'll tell you now_

_Which is your house_

_Your home away from home_

_So put me on_

_And clear your heart_

_Today you I will sort."_

_Hidden from view, Pan felt a knot in her stomach. The song was right; this wasn't her place. She had no idea why her dad wanted to send her here, its not like she was going to be picked for the tournament anyway. Trunks was stronger. Bra was smarter. She truly didn't have any distinguishing features._

She watched as that old, cat-like teacher called those midgets they called first years, and the tension in her rose. She wasn't much above them, two short years, yet they seemed like so long. Soon, the last one of the first years was called. Her nerves were at their peak. But hearing what she recognized as the Headmaster's voice seemed to calm her down.

"Welcome, students, old and new, to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore's voice resounded through all the Great Hall. "As anxious as we might all be to start the feast, I have a few announcements I must make beforehand. As you no doubt noticed, three foreign ships arrived today at school, and on them many wizards your ages, from around the globe.

"We will have students joining us from four different schools of magic throughout the world: Capsule College of Magic from the United States of America, Gol D. Roger's Academy for the Magically Gifted from the island of Puerto Rico, and the Mahora Academy and Reikai Schools, both from Japan. They'll be joining us for the school year, and will be sorted as you were, for we wish to revive a Tournament not held for centuries: The Triwizard Tournament. The name is not completely accurate at this time, but it is the principle of it that matters."

Hermione's eyes glistened at the thought. She was probably the only student in the entire school who knew about the tournament, and its origins between Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. She listened intently, wondering what brought this to happen.

"International magic laws have made communication difficult between our countries, and we are hoping this tournament will change this, and offer us insight into each other's abilities" Dumbledore explained. "A practical event such as this will help us more accurately measure the advantages and disadvantages of each magic style, and allow you to try your luck with abilities quite unlike your own. This is the reason you may not see some familiar faces this year: because we're offering the same opportunities to our fellow schools.

"Joining our faculty from these foreign schools are Piccolo Daimao Jr., your new school doctor" As Dumbledore said this, a sharp-faced man of green skin and a turban stood up, not seeming particularly thrilled to be there. "Shizuru Kuwabara, your new Divination teacher." A young woman with brown hair stood up and sat down quickly, looking quite bored. "And Negi Springfield, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry gawked, noticing the young boy, who barely looked ten, that was following Evangeline during the world cup, stood up, looking quite embarrassed.

"As new classes you have the option to take Dark Arts, with Miss Evangeline McDowell." A young woman who looked a lot like the Evangeline he met at the cup, but a decade older, stood up, her nasty little smirk the same. "And Alternative Magic with Brook Rumbar" A very tall skeleton wearing purple robes and a purple top hat on his black Afro stood up tall at 8 feet. "And other new, young professors will be substituting the professors we sent away from the exchange." Many young professors, including Bill, stood up. "So without further ado, let us continue the sorting."

"We will start the sorting with the students of Mahora Academy, from Japan," said Professor Minerva McGonagall. "Mahora is an all-girls school, even though we will include an honorary male student, who was home-schooled." She took out a booklet, and began calling the names in alphabetical order. "Ayase, Yue."

A short, blank-faced young lady came forward. She had pearly-white skin, her eyes and hair both the darkest of purple. McGonagall put the hat on her long, bushy hair, most of it on a loose ponytail on over her back, but two small braids upfront, and it was a while before the Sorting Hat finally declared her house.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Fei, Ku."

A Chinese girl of big, slanted black eyes and dirty blonde hair in messy pigtails came in, her frame quite thin and defined. She was also sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Inugami, Kotarou."

What would be the only boy from the whole academy came in, hands in his pockets and an obvious attitude problem. He glared at professor McGonagall for even suggesting he should take off his black hoodie covering his even darker mid-back length hair.

"Slytherin."

"Kagurasaka, Asuna."

A taller young lady of long, cherry-blonde hair in two very long pigtails, tied with little bells, came in. Her eyes were bi-color: her left eye blue, her right eye green. She walked forward with her head high and sat down briskly.

"Gryffindor!"

"Karakuri, Chachamaru."

Ron now stood at the edge of his seat. He crossed his fingers, hoping his long-time friend would be sorted with him, his brown eyes locking with her green ones. The second their eyes shifted from each other's, the sorting hat separated them.

"Hufflepuff!"

Ron groaned. "Aw, come on!" he said. Hermione, however, seemed quite pleased with the news.

"Konoe, Konoka."

A girl with dark brown eyes and hair reaching mid-back, silk smooth bangs over her forehead came forward.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Miyazaki, Nodoka."

Down the runway came a small girl of dark purple hair covering most of her face in thin bangs. She walked with a slouching posture towards the hat, her eyes gazing everything and everywhere. The hat sorted her on Ravenclaw.

"Nagase, Kaede."

Skipping to the hat was a kitsune-faced young lady of light brown hair and lightly tanned skin. ((A/N: What the Japanese refer to as a Kitsune or fox face is fine features with characteristic narrow, upward-slanted eyes, seemingly closed; it's something like this ˆ-ˆ)). She was quite tall, and quite busty too, and plenty of the boys were staring at her.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Sakurasaki, Setsuna."

A thin, porcelain-skinned, flat-chested young lady came forward, her posture quite warrior-like. She wore her black hair in a high ponytail to the left, and bangs on the right, with a few loose strands of hair on either side.

"Gryffindor!"

"Saotome, Haruna."

The next girl made her way to the sorting hat with an evil grin on her lips as her eyes, slightly hidden by thick-rimmed rectangle-shaped glasses, scanned the boys on the main hall. She had long, bushy hair with two antennae-like bangs and a few loose strands over her forehead. It took quite a while until she was finally sorted into Slytherin.

"Tatsumiya, Mana."

Busty and with wide, motherly hips, the next girl seemed to be quite the tropical beauty. She had somewhat Japanese features, but her skin was naturally tanned, her hair dark brown and with plenty of volume, and her eyes a yellowish brown. She was also sorted into Slytherin.

"I will now call the students of Capsule College, please come forward as I call your name," said Minerva McGonagall, taking out a digitalized scroll. "Briefs, Bra."

Although a few snickers ran across the room as her name was mentioned, they quickly subsided as a young, blue-eyed witch stepped into view. Even though she was a mere thirteen years of age, Bra Briefs had quite the womanly figure, her breasts and hips quite developed for her age. She wore her robes -black, like Hogwarts mandated- above her knee, the movement of her hips emphasized by the moving fabric, and these modifications to the uniform made Minerva McGonagall wrinkle her nose. Her hair was neck-length, electric blue, and silky straight with plenty of volume. Bra Briefs sat down on the sorting stool, and the sorting hat on her hair actually looked quite fashionable.

"Ravenclaw."

Bra took off the hat and directed a smile to professor McGonagall. She made her way over to the Ravenclaw table, crossing her fingers that her big brother might soon join her. It was, after all, the house for those smart.

"Briefs, Trunks."

Everyone who knew anything about Quidditch cheered now, greeting the Quidditch hero into the room. Without his broom, Trunks was actually quite shy, and the slight lowering of his head made his thick lavender bangs cover his eyes. His robes, although almost as long as normal ones, were short-sleeved and the chest area was a bit more open. He sat on the stool, looking quite a bit too big for it.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table went mad with cheers; they were whooping and clapping like maniacs. The boys were ecstatic to have a renowned Quidditch player in their team, the girls happy for the eye-candy joining their house, but it was win-win for all. Trunks took a seat by the back of the house, lowering his head a little for his sister's fierce glare. The hat somehow wasn't convincing him too much.

"Nijam, Uub."

A dark-skinned boy of a black Mohawk and a timid smile stepped forward, his eyes round as he tried to take the whole school in. He was rather skinny, as if underfed, but his muscles were quite defined despite this. His robes were sleeveless, and maybe a bit too short. He sat down and put on the hat, and after a long debate with itself, the hat finally decided to place him in Slytherin.

"Son, Goten."

A young man of dark, messy, long hair stood up, a goofy grin in his face. He fixed his robe, the first proper robe in the group, and sat on the stool and waited for the teacher to put the hat on him. If courage was what it took to be in Gryffindor, he had loads. He was quite ready to share the house with his best friend, when the stupid hat (in Goten's opinion) decided to sort him into Hufflepuff. Sure, he wasn't as brave as his dad, but he was brave! He sat down in the final table, arms crossed and cheeks poufy.

"Son, Pan."

Finally, it was Pan's turn. She was sour-faced to try to hide her nerves, but the silken-haired beauty of black hair and eyes walked proudly to the hat. Her robe's tail was fluttering behind her, long in the back, but short enough in the front so you could see her ankles; her sleeves were short, and she wore a handkerchief on her head. She sat down, the porcelain skin by her ankles even more visible now as she tried to clear her mind to hear the hat sort her. She was surprised, however, when the hat began talking not to the world, but straight into her head.

"Proud young lady, aren't you? Maybe Slytherin?" the hat began, as it analyzed her. "Definitely not a Ravenclaw… Oh, you feel Hufflepuff is your house, because of insecurities? Interesting… But what's this? You have a strong heart young lady, a courageous, headstrong heart underneath it all. I believe you belong in… Gryffindor!"

Her heart leaped. She wasn't about to spend the year listening to her uncle's ramblings, being outdone by Bra or being protected by Uub. She would be with Trunks, her crush since, like, forever! There he was, the first to stand and cheer to greet her into her new house. Maybe Gryffindor would become her new home after all.

**A/N: Alright, so maybe not all sorting are the best, but I'm trying to avoid everyone going into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Not easy, I tell you. I warn you, since now, if a character has or had any sort of evil intent in the series, or, like in Uub's case, represents something evil (like Majin Buu), they will be sorted into Slytherin. Don't think this will break off any social groups; a lot of inter-house relationships will be built here. Next up! More sorting! I'll do One piece and YYH in the next batch. Wish me luck and REVIEW please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Problematic students

**Hogwarts Exchange Students**

Rated T for Teen, for slight cursing

**Disclaimer: **I dont own any characters here; they belong to J.K. Rowling, Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi, Eiichiro Oda or Ken Akamatsu. The world, including names for Quidditch teams and most spells, belong to J. K. Rowling, which Ive used for my own convenience, albeit trying to loosely follow the Harry Potter plot.

**Harry Potter Crossover with Dragon Ball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho and One Piece, and featuring Magister Negi Magi! ****Alternate Universe, set in Harrys fourth year.**

Characters from all series are tweaked to HPs world, but I will try to maintain them as loyal as possible to their original series counterparts. Their language will be tweaked according to where they are from though, since I didnt want all of them to be from Japan. No need to truly read any of the series here beforehand, except probably Harry Potter, but it helps to know the characters.

**Pairings:** Hopefully loads! Who knows what will come of this?

**Chapter 7: Problematic students**

The first school had been sorted, there were three more to go, and the students anxious to know what they would find from them. Minerva McGonagall put away the digital scroll with Capsule College's list, remembering fondly the time when she met the creative former principal of the school, Dr. Briefs, and how hard he'd worked to develop muggle-like technology with magic. Now little Bulma was grown up, and her son would be in her house. The way the world turned never seemed to surprise her. She began taking out a second scroll, a more rustic one from Reikai, when quite the ruckus began from the side of the unsorted students.

"Do we really have to go through this again, Kuwabara? I'm just gonna kick your ass again anyway." The cocky voice of Yuusuke Urameshi was heard. This young man of greasy black hair and brown eyes was in a fight with his ever-present rival Kazuma Kuwabara, the orange-haired young man Hermione recognized from the well incident. Yuusuke looked as if he was holding an imaginary gun, ready to shoot Kuwabara, and pure energy was flowing from Kazuma's right hand, flaming in a sword-like shape.

"Oh, its on, Urameshi!" said the beady-eyed youth, ready to battle. "You're gonna take back what you said about Eikishi even if I have to strangle you to do it!"

Minerva McGonagall sighed. She'd heard the Reikai students would be troublesome, but she didn't expect things to start up this early on. Koenma certainly didn't know how to discipline his students; it appeared she would have to teach them a lesson. She was getting ready to take out her wand and impose some discipline, when Shizuru Kuwabara, the new Divination teacher from Reikai, put a hand in her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," said the young woman, who could only be in her early to mid twenties. She had long, flowing chestnut hair down to her waist, calm brown eyes, and a strong frame enforced by her bulky ivory robes. She walked to where her students were fighting once more, her cigarette dropping a bit of ash as she walked to the other side of the hall, and whacked the both of them.

"Bakatachi, behave," she told them in Japanese. "Koenma said this is your last chance not to be kicked out of the school, so unless you want to become the next oni at his charge, you better make a good impression at this school."

"Sorry sis, but Urameshi started it with…" Kazuma began, before his sister's cold glare shut him up. Yuusuke just looked at Shizuru nonchalantly, his arms behind his head, and shrugged. He didn't really care either way.

With a final glare to the both of them, Shizuru returned to her seat at the faculty table.

"Jaganshi, Hiei."

The entire school waited anxiously for the 4 foot 9 inches third year to make his way to the sorting hat. Hiei had black spiky hair with a white fringe around the crown of his head and wide red eyes with a very small iris. He wore his uniform normally, except wearing an additional white scarf and a white bandana and upon sitting on the stool and putting on the sorting hat the whole main Hall stood in silence. After a long while, the sorting hat finally yelled: "Slytherin!"

Ron looked at Harry with an "I told you so" look on his face, but Harry still couldn't help but be let down. However, after the initial disappointment, he actually looked thrilled. He was right earlier on. It would be the best Quidditch season ever. He would be facing Hiei Jaganshi himself.

"Jaganshi, Yukina."

Everyone waited anxiously to see this girl whose last name was the same as the famous Jaganshi, but were surprised to see someone opposite in appearance. This girl, although short like Hiei, looked like quite the warm person to contrast his cold personality. She was bright-eyed and aqua-haired, and was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Kuwabara, Kazuma."

The ugly lug with the orange hair stood up, stomping his way through the Main Hall. His robe was normal, but to rebel against the institution, he wore it bright blue instead of black. He was also quickly sorted into Hufflepuff. Upon hearing this, his face brightened, and he yelled emotively: "Yukinaaaaaa!" He sat beside the poor girl, pledging to protect her against everything and anything, much to the annoyance of her twin brother.

"Minamino, Shuichi."

Quite the beauty stood up, a young man of long, bright red hair and dazzling green eyes, with features and mannerisms so delicate, he could almost be confused for a girl. He calmly made his way through the hall, and McGonagall noticed something oddly familiar about the boy she couldn't quite place. After a long while of deliberation, the hat finally placed him in Ravenclaw. Hiei actually glared at Shuichi for this, and the redhead returned the gesture with a calm smile, which just annoyed the seeker even more.

"Shini, Botan."

"Here!" responded a bubbly girl of long, pastel-blue hair in a black ponytail and bright pink eyes. She quickly made her way to the front of the hall, skipping relaxed. Although she looked young and carefree, you could sense an air of experience around her.

"Ravenclaw."

"Urameshi, Yuusuke."

The greasy-haired young man that was about to get into a fight earlier made his way down the Main Hall. He had his hands on his pockets of his green robe, representing his inconformity with the world. He put on the sorting hat, and after some deliberation, it yelled out: "Gryffindor!"

McGonagall sighed, thinking that another troublemaker had joined her ranks. "Finally we have Yukimura, Keiko."

A straight-laced girl of bushy chestnut hair in two pigtails, and bright brown eyes stepped forward, her gaze never leaving Yuusuke. She was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff. The students of Reikai were already making faces and gestures to each other, and the whole Main Hall became tense.

Minerva McGonagall cleared her throat, calling the students' attention. Most students weren't following the rules, even the simplest ones that were simply putting on the uniform properly. She hoped this wasn't indicative of their behavior. She continued with the sorting, now of the Puerto Rican students.

"From the Gol D. Roger's Academy; Cutty, Fran."

An older-looking student came forward, his electric-blue hair slicked forward in a non-poufy pompadour, sunglasses covering his eyes. He was quite unusual-looking, with an iron nose, broad shoulders and Popeye-like arms, a blue star on both, and hairy legs that seemed too skinny by comparison to the rest of his frame. His robes looked quite unusual, since they were way too short to cover his legs, and instead of pants he wore a bikini bathing suit underneath, wearing no shoes whatsoever.

Minerva McGonagall, in all her years, had never met a more unusual student. She had been warned by Edward Newgate, the famous auror better known as Whitebeard, that the students from Gol D. Roger would be unusual, but she didn't know how much to make of the warning until now. She put on the hat on him, quite curious on where the hat would place such an odd-looking young man.

"Gryffindor!"

"Mikan, Nami."

A brown-eyed young lady with an incredibly curvaceous body came into view, her short orange hair reaching her neck and her short robes reaching her hips and plunging into her breasts, revealing a blue swimming top underneath. Instead of the usual boots, she wore lace-up sandals. She put on the sorting hat with a confident look in her eyes.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

This was the young man everyone was waiting for from this school, the famous keeper from the Sweetwater All-Stars. He came in, and finally Harry could catch a proper glance at him, at his thick, messy black hair, lightly tanned skin, wide black eyes, and scar beneath his right eye. He looked like quite the confident, happy young man, his grin stretching from ear to ear. Luffy came in wearing a flowing red robe, a lot thinner and casual than the mandatory black robes, straw sandals, and a straw hat. McGonagall begun to wonder if the teachers at Gol D. Roger's inculcated any sense of uniform into the students of the school, but couldn't help but smile at the memories that hat brought her.

The sorting hat hadn't even properly landed on Luffy's head, when it declared: "Gryffindor!"

McGonagall smiled, knowing that this child did take after his mentor, Shanks, but most of all took after a man she admired very much, Roger. She felt a bit proud, having him in her house, but already knew that he would be quite the problem child. Like she didn't have enough of those. She continued on with the sorting, calling out: "Nico, Robin."

A beautiful, tanned young woman came into view, her body also quite developed for her age, which made McGonagall wonder what they were giving the students at Puerto Rico for them to have such developed bodies. Robin had the blackest of hairs, barely reaching her shoulders, with some bangs over her face, and Russian features, particularly her almond-shaped aqua eyes and thin nose. She also had a disregard for the school uniform, her robes too short, as if a short dress, and her neckline plunging, although not as much as Nami's. She did wear pants underneath the robes, but they were purple, and a button-up purple shirt was also peaking at the neckline of her robes. She was the only one from Gol D. Roger's actually wearing the mandatory boots so far, so McGonagall was a bit happy about that.

"Ravenclaw!"

McGonagall read the next name on the list with a look of puzzlement. She looked at her coworker, Severus, and raised an eyebrow. "Prince, Sanji."

At the name of this young man, various professors looked up, including Severus Snape himself. Sanji was a rather tall fifth year of blonde hair covering the right side of his face and a curly eyebrow, the swirl right by his temple, framed his visible eye. He was wearing black robes, alright, but they were dress robes, and had a beautiful blue tie around his neck. He was also wearing dress shoes instead of the usual boots. There was just no getting the Gol D. Roger students.

"Slytherin." Upon the declaration of his sorting, the older faculty looked at Snape, who raised his head proudly. He still didn't know how to feel about the young Prince.

"Roronoa Zoro."

The green-haired young man Harry recognized from the well incident came up, swords and all, looking lost even on such a straight road. He walked towards the stool, his clothes more muggle than wizard-like. He was wearing the top part of the robes loosely, but instead of the belt he had a wide green sash, called haramaki, and black pants. He somehow gave Harry the impression of a samurai, even though he didn't look particularly Japanese.

"Zoro, you gotta come here!" Luffy yelled from his seat.

Zoro rolled his eyes at Luffy, hiding a smile quite well. Sure enough, he landed in Gryffindor, with Luffy and Franky celebrating for him joining, and Sanji celebrating the fact that he did not join Slytherin.

"Sogeking, Ussop."

The Gol D. Roger's students just kept getting more unusual. The young man that made his way to the stool had tanned skin, wide lips, and a Pinocchio-like long nose, at least 2½ inches long. He had curly black hair and wore his robes a bit on the short side, baggy brown pants visible underneath. He had a yellow handkerchief on his head, along with an unusual-looking pair of goggles. He had some resemblance, Trunks noticed, to Yassop, from Shanks's crew.

"Slytherin"

Ussop inwardly cheered, glad he didn't end up in Hufflepuff, if only for knowing that he wouldn't be alone on this journey to a new school.

"Tony-Tony, Chopper."

Just when McGonagall thought Puerto Rico's students couldn't get any weirder, Chopper came into view. He was a reindeer animagi, but more animal than mage. The young man had reindeer antlers, which she at first thought were part of his pink hat but discovered they didn't come off with it, and a blue nose, and his hands and feet were somewhat hoof-like. Never had she met in person a mage with such control over his animal form, one of the famous Zoan.

"Ravenclaw."

McGonagall smiled, amazed by how different were these international students for hers, and smiling for the memories many of them brought, when she was younger and Roger was in his height. "The sorting has been done."

A/N: Boy, is sorting taking long! Next chapter, we have quite the informative chapter next time, and we begin to see the relationships forming! Read and review, hun!


	8. Chapter 8: The Triwizard Tournament

**Hogwarts Exchange Students**

Rated T for Teen, for slight cursing

**Disclaimer: **I dont own any characters here; they belong to J.K. Rowling, Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi, Eiichiro Oda or Ken Akamatsu. The world, including names for Quidditch teams and most spells, belong to J. K. Rowling, which Ive used for my own convenience, albeit trying to loosely follow the Harry Potter plot.

**Harry Potter Crossover with Dragon Ball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho and One Piece, and featuring Magister Negi Magi! ****Alternate Universe, set in Harrys fourth year.**

Characters from all series are tweaked to HPs world, but I will try to maintain them as loyal as possible to their original series counterparts. Their language will be tweaked according to where they are from though, since I didnt want all of them to be from Japan. No need to truly read any of the series here beforehand, except probably Harry Potter, but it helps to know the characters.

**Pairings:** Hopefully loads! Who knows what will come of this?

**Notes**: I will be giving translations for the slang those non-English native speakers use between brackets, and mentioning the language used. If I left something behind and you're curious about it, don't be afraid to tell me. Some students from Japan will also use honorifics from now on.

**Chapter 8: The Triwizard Tournament**

"Now that all have been sorted in their proper houses," Dumbledore declared, "let the feast begin!"

As was usual in Hogwarts and quite unusual in all other schools, the food materialized itself on the table. You could see the new students, both first years and exchange students, gawking at the feast that laid before them. The surprise didn't last long enough for those in the Gryffindor table, especially for Trunks, Pan, Luffy, and Zoro (who already knew Luffy's appetite). Quickly Zoro grabbed a drumstick and some potatoes before Luffy took the whole turkey. Trunks and Pan shared the whole pig, all by themselves. Ron got mad at losing so much food and made to get some of the chicken pot pie, and found himself fighting with Yuusuke to get some.

"Let go, you're not taking the whole bloody thing," Ron complained, pulling the bowl towards him.

Yuusuke, on the other side of the table, pulled to his own side. "Well neither are you!"

"Come off it, the both of you!" said Hermione, using a spell to cut the pie into pieces and began to give both of them, Harry, Neville, Ginny and the twins their fair share, whilst keeping a piece for herself.

Yuusuke stared at Hermione blankly. "So you're the Keiko from around here, huh?"

"I beg your pardon?" said Hermione, indignant.

"You're probably the pushy, nerdy girl who makes sure the troublemakers in your school do their homework and shit, and always have to get your way or you'll have a tantrum," said Yuusuke, putting a bit of pie in his mouth. "What is this thing anyway? It's not bad."

"I do not have tantrums!" Hermione argued, but Harry and the Weasleys laughed. She _did_ give them the silent treatment whenever she was mad at them.

"Well, my friend, that is chicken pot pie, one of our more simple foods," said Fred, putting an arm over Yuusuke. "You can sleep in our room, we have a free bed."

"So you can pick wherever you wanna sleep?" asked Yuusuke with a grin. "That's so much cooler than having to live with my mom!"

"Wait… you lived with your mum… while in school?" George asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah," said Yuusuke with a shrug. "Reikai is not a big boarding school like this one, it's just your average school, with some ten students per year. Hell, I doubt a single student from Reikai remained, between all the exchanges."

"So you're also sending students everywhere?" asked Zoro, who was eating rather calmly. "Urameshi, right? Were you sent in crews, like we were?"

"In what?" Yuusuke had a puzzled look in his face. "They sent most of us here because of the tournament, and because they thought being under Dumbledore would fix us. All from Reikai are either top of their class, or worst of their class."

"And I take it you're the worst" said Pan, wrinkling her nose. "Capsule College only sent the most promising to Hogwarts, the ones who would make the best of this training."

"Which is why all of us are children or apprentices of the top professionals in Capsule Corp," completed Trunks. "Basically, we sent our best foot forward, leaving the worst in the school, so the new students wouldn't be too far off in the lessons. Magic here is completely different to in that in the U. S."

"Really? How so?" asked Hermione. "I thought the use of magic was universal."

"The ability to canalize magical energy is found worldwide, yes, but the mechanisms to canalize it are as diverse as the cultures who uses them," explained Trunks. "For example, we at Capsule Corp learn to canalize our magical powers to enforce our bodies, and Reikai uses our same abilities to turn the magical energy in their bodies into weapons."

"You mean like my Rei [Japanese: Spirit] gun, right?" Yuusuke said, getting into the conversation. He never thought he'd find a magic lesson interesting. "So you do the same, but with your whole body?"

"More or less" Trunks answered. "In theory, it'd be easiest for you, Yuusuke, to do both our magic style and alternative magic."

"I keep hearing about this alternative magic," Harry said, pouring some pumpkin juice on his goblet. "What exactly is it?"

"They call it an unorthodox type of magic" started both Trunks and Hermione at the same time, but upon hearing the echoes over their voices both stopped talking, embarrassed. Both were giving the textbook definition of it.

"Please, go right ahead," said Trunks, his cheeks slightly red as he lowered his head.

"No, by all means, you should explain it," said Hermione, even redder.

"Never thought I'd see this," admitted George, acting overly dramatic. "Someone just as smart as Hermione! We used to admire you, Briefs! You were supposed to be a legend!"

"Ah, he's alright!" said Luffy, putting an arm over Trunks, some meat still in his mouth. "Hey, is there any more food around here?"

"Yeah, I'm still a bit hungry myself…" admitted Trunks.

"You ate half a pig, a bowl of mashed potatoes, and half a pumpkin pie, and you're still hungry?" asked Asuna, one of the two girls from Mahora, rhetorically. "No wonder Yuna was completely broke after she finished treating you."

"That's right, you go to school with Akashi," said Trunks in realization. "Sorry, guess we should have warned her. Corporeal magic users and alternative magic users take up a lot more energy than your average human. I guess things balance out, with shamanistic magic users, who use up less."

"Who would have ever thought the famous Briefs Trunks would be such a nerd," said Asuna with a scoff.

"Asuna, we are supposed to keep Mahora's name high, not demean it," said Setsuna, who quietly sipped on some tea. "Please try not to be so rude." She turned to the rest of the table. "Please excuse my classmate's sharp words."

"Nah, I get that all the time from my old man," confessed Trunks, with a kind smile. "And from Goten. Mom complains that I train too much and don't spend enough in the books, so I guess there's no pleasing everybody. Besides, I'm not that smart, I only know a lot of the things I like. I mean, I still fail at history of magic. I just know a lot about magic types because I wanted to learn more from them"

The twins sighed in relief. "So you are one of us after all!" George said in relief.

"May I rudely ask a question, Brief-san?" Setsuna said timidly.

"Ask away, Sakurasaki."

"How did you fly…?"

"I've been wondering that myself" confessed Franky. "To fly we'd usually use an object, or create some type of wings. But you, tipo [Spanish: dude], managed to do that sin na [without anything], nothing to aid you."

"Its actually quite a simple trick once you start learning corporeal magic" said Trunks. "You just control all the energy inside you, and mentally lift it. Almost everyone of us from Capsule can do it."

"I could already fly around the world by the time I was four," added Pan, not wanting to be left behind in the conversation.

Almost everyone in the Gryffindor table now stared in awe at the young girl, dumbfounded. Luffy however, looked at her with a giant smile, his eyes glittering as he stared at her. "¡Qué [How*] cool!" he said. "Show me, show me."

"Not here, Luffy!" said Pan, bright red. "I can't fly in front of everyone here!"

"Why not?" he asked, his cheeks poufy.

"Its embarrassing!" she said. "Everyone will be staring at me!"

"Doesn't seem to be stopping him" said Zoro, nodding over to the Hufflepuff table, where Goten was hovering slightly over the table. No one had even noticed this until Zoro pointed it out.

"Agh, uncle Goten" groaned Pan, covering her face with her hand. "He's so embarrassing!"

"Hey, Trunks, think you could teach me?" asked Luffy. "We've been in the same team for a bit, and Ace wont teach me to fly."

"Luffy, Ace can fly because he's a Logia," explained Zoro. "Its not that he doesn't wanna teach ya, he just can't."

"So you can fly if you're Logia?" asked Trunks. "I really wish I could learn to be one. But no worries, I can teach you."

Soon, requests from all over the table came in to get those lessons, and Trunks just smiled awkwardly and tried to calm everyone down. Fortunately for him, it was then the plates before them disappeared, and Dumbledore turned to speak to them once more. Everyone turned to hear him talk.

"Now that our bellies are full, I have a few more announcements to make," he declared, smiling at them all. "You are probably wondering what exactly is the Triwizard Tournament. This tournament is a competition where a single member from each of the magical schools participating will compete for the prestige of being called the champion, and a prize of one thousand galleons."

Quite a few ears perked up, the twins in particular who had recently lost their savings.

"The contestants must participate in four challenges, testing their skills and creativity for each battle," Dumbledore continued. "Each victory will give them a certain amount of points. The contestant with the most points wins. The Goblet of Fire, a magical tool, will pick the champion for each school. Every student fourteen years of age or older is eligible and automatically inscribed into the competition. Anybody who does not wish to participate may rightly refuse the honor if chosen. The contestants will be declared on October 31st, after the Halloween Ball."

"So that's what the dress-robes are for!" whispered Hermione, excited. She hoped her lilac robes were good enough for the occasion.

"Now, for our usual announcements, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you there will be no use of magic in the corridors, and that Dungbombs are strictly prohibited." The rest of the following announcements were pretty much ignored. Everyone's minds were too filled with thoughts about the tournament, whether its prize, its glory, or the ball inviting it into being. Before long, the prefects and head boys and girls were leading the students to their respective houses. Luffy, however, had other plans.

"Luffy, we're supposed to go to our houses," said Zoro sighing. "_Vente_…" [Spanish: Come on or come here]

Zoro began pulling on Luffy's arm, but it kept lengthening and not moving him at all.

"Luffy!" Zoro growled, now sounding a bit more serious.

"But I'm still hungry…"

Zoro put a hand to his forehead and groaned. "Fine, lets go find the kitchen."

A/N: I'm hoping you've enjoyed my work so far. Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9: The Kitchens

**Hogwarts Exchange Students**

Rated T for Teen, for slight cursing

**Disclaimer: **I dont own any characters here; they belong to J.K. Rowling, Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi, Eiichiro Oda or Ken Akamatsu. The world, including names for Quidditch teams and most spells, belong to J. K. Rowling, which Ive used for my own convenience, albeit trying to loosely follow the Harry Potter plot.

**Harry Potter Crossover with Dragon Ball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho and One Piece, and featuring Magister Negi Magi! ****Alternate Universe, set in Harrys fourth year.**

Characters from all series are tweaked to HPs world, but I will try to maintain them as loyal as possible to their original series counterparts. Their language will be tweaked according to where they are from though, since I didnt want all of them to be from Japan. No need to truly read any of the series here beforehand, except probably Harry Potter, but it helps to know the characters.

**Pairings:** Hopefully loads! Who knows what will come of this?

**Notes**: I will be giving translations for the slang those non-English native speakers use between brackets, and mentioning the language used. If I left something behind and you're curious about it, don't be afraid to tell me. Some students from Japan will also use honorifics from now on.

**Chapter 9: The Kitchens**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were entering Gryffindor Tower through the Fat Lady portrait when they noticed some of the exchange students were missing. Not just any exchange students either: Luffy, Zoro, Trunks and Pan; the hungry ones.

"Where did they run off to now?" Hermione complained.

"Off to the rescue of the troublemakers, aren't we Keiko?" sneered Yuusuke as he passed by with the twins.

"My name is not Keiko, its Hermione!" said Hermione in a shrill voice. She was about to take out her wand and curse Yuusuke into oblivion, but Harry and Ron held her back.

"Calm down Hermione, I'll find them," said Harry, reaching for the Marauder's map, while Yuusuke sneaked away into the boys' room.

"Honestly, these exchange students are so troublesome!" said Hermione with a groan, holding her temples.

"Mira, chica [Spanish: look, girl, in a nice way] sorry Luffy's causing so much trouble, he's just like that you know," said Franky, failing miserably at apologizing. "Tell you what, I'll be joining you, okay?"

"Its not necessary, really…" Hermione said, not fully convinced. "Where are they, Harry?"

"In the kitchens…"

"In the kitchens? I've never heard Hogwarts had a kitchen," said Ron with a shrug. "Shall we get going then? Maybe I can finally get something to eat. Seriously, we may have gotten the best Quidditch players, but also the biggest mouths and none of the pretty girls!"

Much to Ron's demise, Asuna was still in the common room at the moment and hit him with a paper fan. "Well, you're not exactly a stud either, baka yaro [Japanese: dumb bastard]!"

As Ron complained and began arguing with Asuna, Hermione, Harry and Franky decided to get a move on to the kitchens. They went through a stairwell that according to the map reached the Hufflepuff common room, but they went down instead of going up towards it. They ended up in an empty hallway, where a still life of a bowl of fruits hung.

"Are you sure this is the right place, tipo [Spanish: dude]?" said Franky, removing his glasses to look around. "I mean, no hay na aquí!"

"What?" asked Harry, obviously not understanding.

"There's nothing here!" Franky translated. "Unless it's hiding behind this."

"Let me check the map," said Harry, trying to figure out the where. "It says we're right in front of it."

"Well, there must obviously be a password of some sort!" said Hermione, trying to remember if anything she read in _Hogwarts, a History,_ would be useful. She didn't even know the existence of this place!

From the other side of the frame, Harry and company heard four voices, getting closer.

"Ah, that was good," said Luffy with relief. "They sure have a lot of meat to make!"

"I'm surprised by the variety of pastries and sweets they were making," confessed Trunks.

"What surprises me is that they were willing to give us food at all," said Zoro with a smile. "Quite happily too."

"And they're gonna give us more food at the table next time" said Pan, almost squealing. "That Dobby sure was helpful!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, both wondering if they heard right. "Dobby?"

The still-life frame swung open, revealing four very happy Gryffindors. As soon as they saw the three others in front of them, Pan and Trunks stopped short and Zoro and Luffy kept walking.

"Where do you two think you're going?" said Hermione through gritted teeth.

"To bed," said Zoro without even hesitating.

"You refused to follow instructions, now you don't even know where the common room is!" Hermione argued, exasperated.

"We can sleep in the Sunny," he said simply.

Pan held back a laugh. "If we can ever reach it."

"I heard that!" growled Zoro with a glare. "I'm not lost."

"Riiiight" said Pan, grinning mockingly.

"Come on, Panny, you shouldn't complain so much," said Trunks, putting a hand on her shoulder and making her blush. "We did get a pretty good meal because of it."

"And we didn't have to break the lock Nami had on the fridge!" added Luffy with a grin.

"You actually had this planned out?" said Franky, gawking. "¡Tipo, y no me invitaron [Spanish: Dude, and you didn't invite me?]!"

Luffy put a hand in the back of his head and grinned. "Mala mía, ¡se me olvidó [Spanish: My bad, I forgot; A/N: To all OP fans out there, in Japanese: Warii na]!"

"Tu estás brutal Luffy, [Spanish: You're too much]" Franky said with a laugh. "But you followed Zoro, out of all people?"

"Hey, it got us food," said Zoro defiantly.

"Just return with us to the common room before Hermione does something drastic" said Harry, inwardly holding back a laugh as he remembered Yuusuke's comments about tantrums.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I get shotgun on the top bunk!" said Luffy happily.

"Actually, there are no bunks in our rooms" Harry admitted.

"And we're supposed to stay on the same room as those in our year" added Hermione, "not just sleep wherever we want."

"But those guys said we could sleep wherever we wanted!" argued Luffy, with poufy cheeks.

"Fred and George are troublemakers, and by no means are you to listen to them!" said Hermione. This certainly wasn't her day.

"Bueno [Well…], Urameshi was a fourth year… and the twins were…?" asked Franky.

"Sixth years" answered Hermione.

"Which means they must have taken my bed…" Franky concluded. "What about our things?"

"They should be in our rooms, or yours could be in the common room knowing those two," Hermione answered.

"Ah, well, guess I'll have to claim it back," said Franky, pulling off his wrist to reveal a machinegun, as he began making his way back to the common room. Zoro and Luffy casually followed him, but Harry, Hermione, Pan and Trunks just stood there, dumbfounded, not believing their eyes.

It took her a few seconds, but Hermione soon reacted and dashed after Franky. "What exactly do you think you'll be doing? Someone could seriously get hurt."

"Ah, don't worry about it Hermie," said Luffy, grinning petting her softly as they walked. "It'll all work out."

Hermione went bright red, looking at Luffy in shock then quickly lowering her head. She began walking slower and was soon left behind by all but Harry.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, worried. He wondered if, after all the stress between the rule breaking, the name-calling and now… whatever that was, Hermione was going to break down.

"He called me Hermie…" she whispered, her voice apparently calm. "Not even my parents call me by a nickname…"

"Come on, let's get you to your room…" Harry insisted, pulling her arm forward slightly.

"Harry..?"

"What?"

"This might not be a bad thing after all…"

A/N: For NOW this is not indicative of a Luffy/Hermione couple. She did, however, begin to respect him. Hope this chapter was fun! I've already given up on asking you guys to review -.-


	10. Chapter 10: Franky's First Few Classes

**Hogwarts Exchange Students**

Rated T for Teen, for slight cursing

**Disclaimer: **I dont own any characters here; they belong to J.K. Rowling, Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi, Eiichiro Oda or Ken Akamatsu. The world, including names for Quidditch teams and most spells, belong to J. K. Rowling, which Ive used for my own convenience, albeit trying to loosely follow the Harry Potter plot.

**Harry Potter Crossover with Dragon Ball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho and One Piece, and featuring Magister Negi Magi! ****Alternate Universe, set in Harrys fourth year.**

Characters from all series are tweaked to HPs world, but I will try to maintain them as loyal as possible to their original series counterparts. Their language will be tweaked according to where they are from though, since I didnt want all of them to be from Japan. No need to truly read any of the series here beforehand, except probably Harry Potter, but it helps to know the characters.

**Pairings:** Hopefully loads! Who knows what will come of this?

**Notes**: I will be giving translations for the slang those non-English native speakers use between brackets, and mentioning the language used. If I left something behind and you're curious about it, don't be afraid to tell me. Some students from Japan will also use honorifics from now on.

**Chapter 10: Franky's First Classes at Hogwarts**

It was the first day of class, Monday morning, and the Gryffindor table was roaring with laughter.

"Come on Franky, do it again, do it again!" urged the twins, one on either side of the blue-haired Puerto Rican.

"Ya, chicos, [Spanish: (loose translation by meaning) Come on, guys] I've already done it two times," Franky insisted, trying to calm them down.

"I wasn't here last time!" insisted Ginny, making puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Franky?"

"Bueno, [Spanish: Alright] but it's the last time," he declared. Franky pulled on his wrist, revealing the machine gun, and let out three puffs of smoke, each a different color. Yuusuke, who was in front of him, acted all dramatically, like if he was wounded by a bullet wound, and the whole table roared with laughter once more.

"That is so wicked!" said Ginny, looking at Franky's machinegun in awe.

"That's nothing, red! You should have seen it last night!" said Asuna, happily eating French toast. "Urameshi was with the Weasley-tachi [Japanese: tachi is an indicator of plural form, here indicating twins] and their friend when Franky came in with that gun, up to their room! They flew down the stairs like you wouldn't believe! It was hilarious!"

"Not a single shot" Setsuna added, "not that he even intended them, of course. It was quite the effective way for Cutty-san to get his way."

"Chiquita, [Spanish: little girl (affectionate)] no need to be so formal," Franky said, chuckling. "Franky's fine. But I should get going to class. Asuna, Katie, can I leave Zoro in your care? Make sure he gets to class and doesn't end up in the kitchens or something."

"Come on, it can't be that bad," said Katie Bell, the youngest chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, laughing.

"He got lost on the way to his room," Neville managed to say, trying not to laugh. "From the commons! He ended up in our room three times."

"Four," corrected Ron between bites, "he came in again after you fell asleep."

"Watch over him!" said Franky, running off to class. He made his way to the History of magic classroom, where Trunks and Alicia Spinet were already drowsy with the mere presence of Professor Binns, the ghost teacher.

"Hey Franky…"greeted Trunks with a yawn. "This'll be a long day…"

Soon, the twins and Lee Jordan came to class, seconds before it began. The lecture was long, tiring, and most of all quite boring. Not even the twins jokes could make it much better; it was _that_ bad. After what had seemed an eternity, but truly lasting only an hour, the Gryffindor sixth years left professor Binns to whoever was the unfortunate class to enter and made their way to Transfiguration. There, Minerva McGonagall, their house head, waited for them calmly.

"There's two new faces joining us, so I would like to know where I stand teaching before I give any future lectures," she said, looking from Trunks to Franky, then back to Trunks. "Tell me, Mister Briefs, what have you learned at Capsule College regarding transfiguration?"

"Well, I cant say I've learned much from it in class," confessed Trunks, "but I know how to permanently infuse magic into an object to make it transfigurate to and fro what I need."

"You mean the Capsule principle which has made your grandfather so famous overseas, correct?" said Professor McGonagall. "May I have a demonstration of this? Say… on a chair?"

"Sure, I'll give it a shot," Trunks responded with a shrug. With no wand whatsoever, as was customary of American wizards, Trunks passed magical energy to his chair, making it transform into a capsule, and showed it to professor McGonagall.

"If I may…?" said McGonagall, her hand outstretched.

Trunks threw her the mysterious capsule, which she pressed and threw at her feet. In seconds, she had his chair before her.

"If you press the new button it has on its side, it can change back into a capsule" Trunks explained. True enough, McGonagall pressed it and it returned to its capsule form.

"Very impressive, Mister Briefs," she complimented. "Five points to Gryffindor. Now, how long does this last? Not truly eternity?"

"No, not eternity" he answered, a light blush on his cheeks. "I can only make it last seven months so far. Bra can make it six. The products my mom sells usually can be guaranteed for ten years, but some of my grandpa's capsules are over twenty-five years old, even if they are beginning to lose their magic. And we're still experimenting with aging our most recent tries."

"Excellent. I think you'll be able to transition smoothly, Mister Briefs." McGonagall now turned to Franky. "Mister Cutty, what can you teach us from Gol D. Roger's?"

"Our magic styles are pretty different, so you'll probably have to test each of us apart," said Franky. "My magic is mostly magically enhanced muggle machinery and some transfiguration. Mostly, I can transform cola into energy, anything from air or water to fire or bullets. I can't turn anything into cola, though. Ah, y profe [Spanish: (informally) and Professor], I can also transform into a centaur."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at this, and the transformation she saw was indeed quite shocking. Franky put his hands behind his neck, striking a pose as his legs split in two, his bottom detaching and extending forward. This was certainly the most unusual of centaurs McGonagall had ever seen, a backwards, robotic one.

"This certainly is… interesting?" she managed to say, a bit bedazzled still. "Why cola, may I ask?"

"It's the only drink that makes me feel supaaaa [super]" Franky couldn't resist striking his classic pose, with his forearms connected forming a star and his legs far apart.

McGonagall shook her head. "Any other transfiguration skills you may posses?"

"Well, its not that impressive" Franky said, taking a hammer and some other building tools out of nowhere, "but I can show you."

Out of seemingly nowhere, Franky managed to get the wood and nails and every other material needed to create one of the most beautiful and unusual bookstands McGonagall had ever seen, standing tall at 6 feet and spiraling like a staircase.

"Mister Cutty, that's quite the advanced transfiguration" McGonagall said. "You mean to tell me you mastered this without the basics?"

Franky shrugged. "I guess…"

"Fifteen points to Gryffindor for such an amazing display," said McGonagall. "Although I suggest you begin reading books on more elementary transfiguration, and I will probably have to give both of remedial classes. Now class, I will now begin teaching you the basics of transfiguring something non-living into something alive."

The rest of the class was a bit confusing for Franky and Trunks, so out of place with the lessons here given. They took notes, with the vague hope that some day in the near future they would understand transfiguration enough to do what McGonagall now put before them. Frankly, they just hoped to pass the class. Everything they learned, however, they did find a lot more fascinating than Binns's class. After an hour in her classroom, and a few pieces of wood transformed into living plants, the Gryffindors left her classroom.

"See you later, guys, me and Alicia have muggle studies!" said Trunks, taking his leave. While he headed deep into the castle, Franky, Lee and the twins made their way to the grounds, near Hagrid's hut, where they would learn the fine arts of caring for magical creatures.

"Hagrid! Long time no see!" Quickly and swiftly, the twins and Lee were all over their half-giant friend, inquiring what creature they might find today.

"Are we going to deal with sphinxes today Hagrid?" asked Lee, hopeful.

"Or gryphons!" asked George. "That would be wicked!"

"Hold yer hippogriffs! I hafta meet the new kids first!"

"Kids?" Fred and George looked around, thinking none of the Slytherins would be joining them, but among them was a young lady they hadn't even noticed, and both wondered how they could have missed a beauty like her.

"Hajimemashite, Hagrid-sensei" said the soothing voice of Mana Tatsumiya, her thin lips in a smile as she gave a slight bow. "My name is Tatsumiya Mana, student of Mahora Academy. I was quite curious about what you would teach us in this class."

"Yeah, do we really deal with sphinxes and gryphons here?" asked Franky quite curious.

"We already had hippogriffs in our fifth year!" explained Fred, reminiscing. "I personally hoped for dragons."

"Yer not gonna be dealing with dragons," said Hagrid rather calmly. "So ye're Tatsumiya, and ye're…?"

"Franky" the Puerto Rican responded quickly. "Fran Cutty."

"Actually, Hagrid-sensei, my given name is Mana," the young lady corrected. "Tatsumiya is my family name."

Hagrid blushed, although it was barely visible beneath his huge, bushy beard. He muttered apologies and it took him a bit to regain his composure.

"You Japanese with yer backwards names," he finally muttered. "Anyways, this year we'll be working with manticores."

"Wicked!" the twins cheered in unision.

"A class five creature," said Mana with a slight smile. "This is bound to be amusing."

"So where are they, Hagrid?" asked Lee Jordan, looking around.

"First off ye gotta come learn about them," Hagrid explained. "Manticore's got a nasty sting. So sit down, we'll be taking notes."

Note taking wasn't the most fun of tasks, but obviously all students there found it quite worth it for the task that would later be appointed to them. Apparently, Hagrid had learned a bit with the hippogriff incident with Malfoy last year: he was giving the students a lot more preparation this semester, but had found a bit too much courage when dealing with dangerous animals once more.

"Aright, that'll be it fer today" said Hagrid after the period had come to an end. "We'll finish the material on Wednesday. Next week, you'll be meeting them."

"Seems like Chopper would like this class…" Franky commented to himself. "I'm off to the next class, you guys want me to wait up?"

"Go ahead, we have something to discuss with Hagrid" Fred said. Truthfully, the twins were hoping to get some ingredients for their inventions. Franky went on ahead and noticed, once inside the castle, that Mana was going the same way he was.

"Ey, where do you have class now?" Franky asked, looking at his own schedule.

"Todos tenemos magia alternativa ahora, [Spanish: We all have alternative magic now]" she said, in perfect Puerto Rican Spanish. "Todos los de sexto año al menos [Spanish: All sixth years at least]."

"Tipa, ¿tu hablas español [you speak Spanish]?" Franky said in shock. "Pero, yo aqui pensando que solo era ingles y japonés! Ustedes los orientales pueden hacerlo tó! [And here I was thinking you could only speak English and Japanese. You Orientals can do anything!]"

Mana laughed. "Not quite," she confessed. "My mother is from Puerto Rico, I learned Spanish from her. She taught me a bit of alternative too, I'm a weapon specialist."

"Que brutal [how cool]! Me too!" Franky began to pull on his wrist, when Mana smiled.

"I saw your display this morning," Mana said. They were now reaching the classroom, where the Ravenclaw students already sat. The Japanese Puerto Rican began making her way to some Mahora friends, but turned to say goodbye to Franky. "I'll be looking forward to your performance."

Franky nodded, a bit nervous around the confident young woman. He also made his way to an old friend: Robin.

"You're turning into quite the Casanova, Frankie" Robin said, hiding a giggle by covering her lips with her hand.

Franky, of course, turned bright red, grumbling as he sat at her left. "Its not like that and you know it," he muttered. Quickly, though, he changed to topic. "Think Brook will take us for examples?"

"Most likely," Robin answered calmly. "I wonder what the others here will make out of our abilities…"

"Hey, we're among wizards, we should be fine" Franky said encouraging. He knew that, even though Robin seemed to be the most nonchalant of the Strawhat Crew she was also the one affected the most easily by those around her. Despite her calm and cool exterior, Robin was quite the sensitive young lady. "Don't worry, they sure cant be as bad as muggles."

Robin smiled slightly, leaning a bit on Franky. She was glad to have such encouraging teammates. She couldn't help but wonder if it was a bit too late for these wizards to learn alternative magic, or even accept it in the same type of magic as them. Although a bit self-conscious, she looked forward to what Brook would bring forth in this class.

**A/N: Alright, I'm sorry for taking my sweet time with this. If you guys would just review, I'd post more often!**


	11. Chapter 11: Alternative Magic

**Hogwarts Exchange Students **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters here; they belong to J.K. Rowling, Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi, Eiichiro Oda or Ken Akamatsu. The world, including names for Quidditch teams and most spells, belong to J. K. Rowling, which I've used for my own convenience, albeit trying to loosely follow the Harry Potter plot.

**Harry Potter Crossover with Dragon Ball Z, YuYu Hakusho and One Piece, and featuring Magister Negi Magi!**

** 11: Alternative Magic**

Little by little, others began joining Franky and Robin in the Alternative Magic classroom. Those from Hufflepuff came into the classroom, looking as if they had just walked out of bed. Chachamaru, who Franky noticed was android-like, sat beside Mana and kitsune-faced Kaede, both from Mahora, and that redhead from Reikai that also landed in Ravenclaw. The Gryffindors were also making their way into the classroom by filtration, all sitting around Franky and Robin.

"Why hello there my fair lady," said Fred, bowing at Robin. "I take it Franky won't be presenting us, so we must present ourselves. Fred Weasley, at your services."

"And I'm George, at your call" his twin said with a bow.

Robin giggled, noticing their apparent symmetry and the slight asymmetries that distinguished each. Franky subsequently presented each of the Gryffindors in turn.

Franky scoffed "This is mi pana [Spanish: (loose translation)my companion/ trusted fried; to OP fans: nakama] Robin," Franky finally said. "You two better not get any ideas."

Before the twins could argue about this or any other topic, the professor of Alternative magic entered the classroom. His name was Brook Rumbar, former captain of the Rumbar aurors, and now part of Luffy's crew. Although he leaned over a walking stick, he was an impressive man, or what was left of him beneath those purple robes. He had no skin over his bones, in fact he was made of just that: bones, eight feet worth of them. He was intimidating and appalling yet as creepy as a walking skeleton was, he looked somewhat comical, with his almost two feet radius black afro.

"Yo, ho, ho!" he laughed. "Seeing so many young faces brings joy to my heart, even though I no longer have one."

The nervous looks were soon turning skeptical. Brook cleared his throat.

"You may call me Professor Rumbar, and I will begin teaching you the fine arts of alternative magic" he continued. "Does anyone please care to define this concept?"

Various hands flew into the air, none of them Hogwarts' students. Deciding to ignore his fellow Gol D. Roger's students, he decided on a cute, green-eyed redhead. "May you present yourself and give us the definition, young one?"

The redhead from Reikai stood up, pushing back a few loose strands of hair. "My name is Minamino, Shuichi," he said, his voice as ambiguous as his looks. "I believe that alternative magic is a type of magic unique to each individual, that everyone has the capability to use, and usually involves some externalization of your magic abilities, similar to traditional European magic, but differing from corporeal magic types."

"That's quite the accurate definition," Brook commented, quite impressed. "That is correct, alternative magic is the least reproducible of the magic types. Not all types are external, I should add, although that is its most common manifestation. Yes, alternative magic is unique to you, and I will help you find what type of it you're good at, although I can't help you master it unless you share my affinity."

A handsome young man the Hogwarts students recognized as the Hufflepuff chaser, Cedric Diggory, raised his hand.

"Do you have any doubts?" Brook asked softly, turning to face him.

"Yes, professor," Cedric responded, "what advantages does it have against our magic type?"

"First of all, it's the type we are all born with and we express in our childhood, but seem to forget as we get older," responded Brook. "Some even dare to say it is the truest form of magic. Another advantage is that it requires no wand to channel it, and in some cases no instrument at all, while usually using a lot less energy than corporeal magic. I dare say, maybe a demonstration is in order."

Brook now took out a violin, and began playing a melancholic tune. Soon, everyone in the classroom was crying, and Franky was being especially loud about it.

"Alternative magic can be a supporting magic type, capable of manipulating your emotions, making you stronger or weaker," Brook explained, changing his music to a more active and mellow tune, where everyone in the classroom managed to stop crying and could now pay their full attention to Brook. The professor now put away his violin and took out a thin sable out of his walking stick. "Or it could also serve as proactive magic."

Brook now zoomed through the classroom, dashing towards a block of wood. Everyone watched as he sped towards it, humming, as he said: "Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slice". Nothing seemed to happen to said piece of wood, but as he slipped the sword back in its sheath, and soon it fell to pieces.

"These techniques utilize muggle martial arts with increased power because of the use of magic," explained Brook. "They are also a lot more common than what you'd believe, used to a slight degree by all great muggle martial artists and sports players. However, because of the use of magic, our skills far surpass those by any human. They may also be adapted and used in combination."

Brook now began to strum his violin with his sword, and even if it was only for a few seconds, everyone in the classroom began to feel drowsy. Franky never seemed to stop marveling about the many possibilities Brooks skills brought forward.

"These skills are diverse in nature," continued Brook, putting away both his sword and violin. "The students of my academy specialize in such skills, and will now give you some demonstrations in such abilities. Franky, if you will?"

The Gryffindor students now stood on the edge of their seats. They had already seen some techniques of Franky, they wondered if they were going to see new ones.

"Franky manages to convert, through magic and technology, cola into fuel," explained Brook. "If you may, use the Coup de Burst, Franky."

Franky nodded, getting up and standing in the middle of the classroom, where everyone now stared at him. He put both arms forward, one hand over the other, and aimed it at the remaining bits of wood. A burst of air sprung from the palm of his hands, strong enough to shatter said piece of wood into a thousand splinters, most of which ended up pinned into the wall behind them. The Gryffindors clapped loudly and enthusiastically after such a performance.

"His abilities also include guns, which are projectile weapons of muggle origin, and some transfiguration abilities," explained Brook. "As you can notice, alternative magic is not limited by number of abilities, only by your ingenuity to use these abilities deep within you. I believe we have in our midst two ladies from Mahora academy who have similar abilities to Franky. Care to give a demonstration?"

Mana got up, brandishing her bolt-action sniper. She got into sniping position, pulling the hammer and inserting one of the stitches of wood Franky broke apart.

"Care to give me a target, sensei?" asked Mana, a slight confident smile on her face.

"But of course!" Brook said with a bow, materializing another wooden pole through traditional magic. "Fire away, milady."

Featuring a wicked smile from ear to ear, Mana took a shot at the wooden pole. Even when her bullet was a mere fragment of wood, her accuracy was perfect and left a five inch diameter hole on the wooden pole and a conical one inch deep hole on the brick wall behind them. Franky clapped at her demonstration, while mostly everyone else there stood in shock. Soon, the Gryffindors joined in, and the rest of the houses began slowly joining them.

Chachamaru also came forward, merely demonstrating her arsenal and shooting the least powerful of rockets to finish off the poor pole. The cheering intensified.

"Do you need another pole, young lady from Mahora?" asked Brook politely.

"I can give a demonstration without it de gozaru [A/N: This is just Kaede's way of talking, I don't think it has a translation, but please correct me if I'm wrong]" said Kaede, using her ninpo or ninja arts, to disappear into a mess of leaves and appearing into the ceiling, standing there calmly.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, milady, but that is the secret Japanese art of alternative magic called ninjutsu, is it not?" Brook asked, quite impressed.

"That is correct de gozaru," answered Kaede, her fox-like features in a wide grin.

"Impressive" Brook admitted. "Your various skills will be useful in guiding others with whatever their strength may be. All of these, however, are extrinsic skills. We are very lucky to hold in our walls one capable of intrinsic magic, one who manipulates her body in a way different to corporeal magic. We hold in our walls a Paramecia. Robin, if you will…?"

Robin nervously stepped forward, crossing her arms in front of her, her palms facing her face on either side. As she did this, she whispered: "Diez fleur."

All over the room limbs sprouted. These limbs, ten of them, were all in the beautiful copper color of Robins skin, the hands just as delicate. At first impression, most there got nervous. Others were genuinely scared. Everyone's gazes were either at Robin, or at one of her elegantly moving limbs.

Robin's eyes closed, her whole face tightening as she tried to hide back despair. She'd been afraid of this, of rejection, of fear. Her powers had always given her trouble, even in Puerto Rico where Paramecia were relatively usual among the magic community. Here, she thought, wouldn't be any different.

However, clapping soon reached her ears. By the light metallic sound of it, Franky had started it, but before long the sound also came from other sources. By the time Robin had opened her eyes, almost everyone in the room was clapping. A timid smile found its way to her lips. Yes, Hogwarts seemed like quite the fun school.

"As you can all see, alternative magic holds no bounds," said Brook, calling attention away from Robin. "We are dedicating these first few weeks to finding out your strong points. For now, class is dismissed. I will see you all on Wednesday."

Chatter coming out of the Alternative Magic classroom abounded. Some had a positive outlook, others not so much. All were sure of one thing as they went to the main hall for lunch: this class would be a challenge like they'd never faced before.

** A/N: Wow! Its been a while! School had been driving me insane . I thought I'd never get reviews at this point! To answer questions: the romantic moments will be limited as they are in YYH, HP and OP, in other words, they will be light, nondescript, focusing more on the rushes of emotion than anything. So far, no pairings have been planned, except maybe Trunks/Pan, and that's definitely puppy love. And so far, Mana/Franky is more of a bromance between a guy and a girl. Just like in most of the above series, friendships will play a more pivotal role in the story than romance. Although there definitely be romance! Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming, that'll definitely motivate me to write!**


	12. Chapter 12: Defense Against Dark Arts

Chapter 12: Defense Against Dark Arts

"So, what do you have planned for class, bozu?"

Evangeline McDowell was sitting in the faculty table beside Negi Sprinfield, and both were having quite the nice lunch with the rest of the professors.

"Master, did you have to transform like that?" whispered Negi, lowering his head as Evangeline laughed at his comment.

"I would have done the same to you if you asked," said Evangeline, still snickering. "The students won't respect you like that, bozu."

"It can't be that bad," said Negi, "the girls at Mahora didn't have any problems with me like this. But I will be giving evaluations today, to have an idea of where should I start specializing. I'll have them duel with each other."

"Are you sure that's wise, professor Springfield?" Professor McGonagall calmly questioned. "I don't mean to alarm you, but with the many physical magic styles around, it might be physically deleterious for some of the more elementally oriented students."

"My pupil can break off any battle that goes too far," Evangeline assured.

"You have great confidence in the boy," Professor McGonagall commented, drinking some of her tea with pursed lips.

"Doesn't everyone in England in the boy who lived?" Evangeline's words left Minerva McGonagall in silence. The young-looking vampire continued. "He's been well trained both by his tutors in England and by me, in the arts of light and darkness. He has physical and elemental magics to his side, and tends to be quite physical in his repertoire. He'll do fine, Minerva. You worrying so much is making you old, ku, ku, ku."

"Yet you require magic to stop looking like a child, Eva," McGonagall threw back at her, still keeping a calm face.

"Touché, Minerva, touché," admitted Evangeline. The two kept eating their lunch quietly, sipping tea and eating together like old friends. Negi definitely didn't understand the chemistry between them.

"Well, I should get going," he said, breaking the silence. With a slight bow, he headed to his classroom.

Negi got there before any student, and got the room empty, perfect for battle. He sort of wished he could have made use of his master's training grounds instead of the poor castle, knowing the potential of his girls, but he hoped things didn't get too out of hand. He was quite excited; this would be his first class in Hogwarts.

Soon, he was sitting in his desk with nothing to do but wait for the students to arrive. He'd probably been overly eager about this. With his hands between his arms, crossed over the desk, he waited and waited a bit too much. Finally, a yawn escaped him.

"Your first day and already you're tired? Gimme a break, gakki [Japanese: kid]!" Entering the classroom with the slight noise of her bells was his former and current student: Asuna Kagurasaka, tapping his head slightly with a giant paper fan. "If this keeps up you'll end up crashing, and don't expect me to watch over you here too."

"Asuna-san!" Negi exclaimed in relief. "You surprised me!" He looked at those entering the doorway and smiled: Asuna wasn't the only one entering the classroom. Behind Asuna was a green haired young man, his gaze a bit defiant. He was probably from Gol D. Roger's, by the mess his uniform told. Also with them was a girl from Hogwarts, Alicia Spinet. He remembered Asuna had been sorted into Gryffindor, so he was glad she was making friends among the group.

Negi checked his roster, noticing Asuna was the only student of his in this group. Despite that, she'd probably be a great way to get to know the different magic styles, considering her ability to nullify any magic attack directed towards her, and her use of melee weapons if needed. There were none from Capsule College, which meant she wouldn't be facing anything over her head, he hoped.

"Alright, everybody, lets wait a couple of minutes and wait for the other students to arrive. Apparently, they would be from Slytherin, the rivals to Gryffindor from what he'd read. Most of them being exchange students, however, should make this rivalry a lot less noticeable, right?

"Don't tell me I have to take classes with this shitty moss head." The voice came from Sanji Prince, an elegantly dressed student from Gol D. Roger's, whose bright blond hair covered half of his face, and his only visible eyebrow curled to the left. Despite being in the same school, even in the same crew, the two of them never seemed to get along for some unknown reason. Two alternative magic users… how he wondered what each of them held in store for the class!

"Are you scared I'm going to outdo you, cocinero bellaco (Spanish: Ero-Cook XD)?" Zoro returned with a smile, confident of his superiority. "I could beat you in any class at any time."

"Um… excuse me…?" Negi could see this would be a lot more trouble than he thought.

"Like an idiot like you could ever outdo me, shitty swordsman," Sanji continued, now face to face with his schoolmate, his crewmate, his rival.

"I only do it in every duel, curly brow." Zoro was already reaching for his katana, when Negi managed to get between them, pushing each to either side of the room.

"I'd rather you didn't compete unless directed," Negi said calmly, as if he hadn't been the one to smash each of the boys into the wall, as if he was an innocently sweet ten-year-old. "I am Negi Springfield, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I have to know where you stand for me to actually begin teaching." As Zoro and Sanji recovered their composure and managed to rip themselves off the wall as if nothing happened, dusting the loose stones and rubble off their robes, Negi continued. "I understand that each class of magical arts has unique abilities, and therefore I must customize the class to my students. So, I will be checking on your abilities one by one. Any volunteers?"

Immediately Zoro and Sanji raised their hands, sparks of anger flying at each other, not even looking at their teacher at all.

"Well, that wont do, I wont really have an idea of how strong you are if you fight against each other…" Negi said, thinking it over. "How about you fight Asuna-san, Prince-san?"

Sanji looked appalled by the idea. "Of course not! I couldn't!" he said, going over to Asuna and fawning over her. "How could a gentleman such as myself ever try to harm such a dazzling young lady?"

Asuna rolled her eyes, slightly insulted by this gentlemanly crap. She was as good a warrior as any; she didn't need anyone holding back because of some chauvinistic bullshit.

"I'll take her on," said Zoro with a smile, removing the bandana on one of his sleeves and wrapping it over his head, a devil-like smile on his face. "Man, woman, child, if they decide to fight me, I'll fight back."

As Sanji began to argue with Zoro about being a gentleman and not harming ladies, Asuna got ready for battle herself, using her pactio: her paper fan transformed into something much more useful: a heavy blade. Zoro raised an eyebrow and smirked at this. He loved a challenge.

"Careful not to get yourself or your partner hurt" Negi warned, now a bit unsure of his strategy. Would he come to regret it after all?

Asuna and Zoro stared at each other intensely. Without breaking eye contact, Zoro pulled out his first sword, a katana with a white hilt known as Wado Ichimonji, and put it in his mouth, and took his other two katana, Kitetsu and Shusui, in either hand. The air around them was becoming intense, just the power of their stares was overwhelming, their presence becoming larger and larger in the room, and everything around them seemed to shrink. Asuna had never felt a will like Zoro's before, and frankly it was almost a bit intimidating… but she was certainly not about to back down.

It would all be decided in an instant. One attack. One moment's hesitation could decide the impromptu match. Asuna decided to break the silence, lifting her heavy blade and charging against him, using the difference in reach to her advantage. One strong, well-placed swing was all she needed. She almost had him, almost hit him with all her might, but his reflexes were fast, and with the combined strength of the three swords he was able to fend off her attack.

He broke her guard for one second, and that was enough for him to do one of his signature attacks. Charging at her to break the distance, the swords on his hands across his chest and the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them, striking with all three at once as he shouted a muffled "Oni Giri!" which, although it was only with the back of the swords, still sent Asuna flying to the wall.

A weak smile appeared on the girl's face, her eyes still half-closed. Had the magic of the attack not disintegrated upon hitting her and had it not only been this man's physical power, she would have likely passed through the wall. And this wasn't even a serious battle, neither of them showing any bloodlust. Asuna got herself off the wall, smirking as she cleaned the blood on her mouth, sword still in hand. Seems she got herself a new training partner.

"Still getting up after that," said Zoro, swords still in hand, a devilish grin on his features. "Impressive."

"Impressive is you blocking my attack like that, that takes serious strength to pull off" said Asuna, getting ready to battle once more. "I take it you know corporeal magic."

"Not one bit" Zoro declared, looking forward to another face-off.

"Uwaaaa, Asuna-san! Roronoa-san, that's enough!" said Negi nervously. The two seemed to enjoy that skirmish a little too much, and he certainly couldn't be sure they wouldn't destroy the classroom if they continued. This had definitely been the worst idea he'd ever had. Pitting students against each other was the worst thing he could have done.

"After class? By that moving tree in the grounds?"

The green-haired swordsman knew the girl's words were not an invitation, but a commitment. With a smirk, he nodded. Boy did he look forward to it.

Sanji's jaw fell. Did a beautiful girl just ask that shitty marimo out? He could not let himself be outdone.

"Profe, why don't you face me?" he said. Even if it seemed wrong to be picking on a 10-year-old, he already knew the kid could defend himself, and it was certainly better than hurting a lady. He would never forgive himself if he ever did something as preposterous as that.

A look of realization came upon the young professor's face. He hadn't even considered it. With him doing the battling, he could certainly measure the level of power of these kids. Determined and excited, the bespectacled boy nodded. "Alright! Please show me your abilities then!"

Raising his leg, the blond youth got into battle stance. The kid teacher in front of him looked more excited than anything. Was he even taking him seriously? He was even within reach. "Diable jambe," he uttered, his leg on fire as he kicked with his utmost strength. It didn't take the boy any effort to grab his attack, fire and all. No wonder he could become a teacher at such a young age.

Sanji's attacks didn't let on. "Mouton shot! Collier! Côtelette! Poitrine!" One by one, Negi was dodging or parrying his attacks. It was absurd, the young boy didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat. There couldn't be that much difference between them. The boy, however, was greatly impressed.

"Wow, Prince-san! You're really strong!" the boy said, meaning it wholeheartedly.

"No me vengas con eso! (Spanish: Don't you dare say that!, in Japanese, for the fans Kuusakendaaa! Or however you write that phrase in Romanji)" It was frustrating. After training so much, getting so much stronger, how could he lose so absolutely. His attacks were now in a frenzy, but the young bespectacled wizard finally grabbed one of his kicks and pushed him into the ground.

"Prince-san, you are truly strong, good at your alternative magic skills, but you have much to learn about other types of magic" Brown eyes stared into even darker ones and, panting, the pissed off young man slowly calmed down. He turned to the rest of the class, where not even Zoro would dare do a snide comment about the blonde's performance. "Neither you nor anyone here besides Asuna and myself seem to know corporeal magic, and your style would certainly benefit from it. I'm going to teach you to balance martial arts, magic, and all sorts of techniques with what you already have on your arsenal. Some things might be good for attacking, but since that must be tailored to each of you, we'll start with defense. Now, shall we continue with the class?"


End file.
